Reunion: 358 over 2 Days
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: Roxas, a nobody gifted with the ability to wield not one but two Keyblades, is recruited into the mysterious Organization XIII. What was his one year like in the Org? Prequel fic to Reunion. Based on the upcoming game KH: 358/2 Days.
1. Prologue

Summary: Roxas, a nobody gifted with the ability to wield not one but two Keyblades, is recruited into the mysterious Organization XIII. What was his one year like in the Org? Prequel fic to Reunion. Based on the upcoming game KH: 358/2 Days.

A/N: While writing my (as of this writing) ongoing prequel fic called Reunion: Birth By Sleep, I began toying with the idea of how I would envision the upcoming Kingdom Hearts game, 358/2 days. Well now you shall see what I have come up with.

And no this is not a yaoi pairing…or slash…or Yuri…or any gay parings of any sort.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for one so far, nor do I own anything else except for the fic itself.

Also the information in this fic is not to be considered official game information for the upcoming KH game 358/2 Days. I have used what info we have already and bent it to my will (Evil grin).

* * *

**Twilight Town.  
Outside the abandoned mansion…  
358/2 days remaining…**

A swirling vortex of gray and black energy appeared on the ground outside the locked gates of the abandoned mansion, and as it dissipated a blond spiky haired boy appeared where it once swirled.

He wore peculiar clothing, a black jumpsuit covered by a white, short sleeved, jacket. The legs of the jumpsuit had what looked like plain white chaps on them. The jumpsuit itself had a zipper running up the front with the zipper chain shaped like an X. He was also wearing black shoes. On his left wrist was a black and white checkered wristband and on his index finger was a black bandage of some sort, as well as a similar white one on his middle finger.

He laid there for what seemed like hours before he finally opened his eyes and pushed himself up off the ground. He felt very dazed and confused.

When he did a large black portal appeared and a mysterious hooded figure in black robes emerged towards him.

"Do you want to know?" the figure asked in a deep masculine voice.

The figure then waved his hand before the boys face and four transparent blue letters appeared before his face, but he couldn't read them because they were backwards.

"You feel nothing. You can feel nothing." The figure said.

"Do you want a meaning?" the figure asked as the boy gave a nod.

The figure raised his hand again and waved it in front of the letters like before, and the letters started spinning around his head, spinning faster and faster before the figure signaled to stop. In a flash of light the letters stopped moving and a white letter X appeared in between the letters.

Then a word came into his mind…what was the word…it wasn't a word…it was a name…it was…

"Roxas." The boy said as the letters turned solid white.

"A new you." The figure said as Roxas could now see the man's tan colored eyes and the man's face.

"W-what am I?" Roxas asked the figure as he pulled back the hood revealing his long white hair.

"You are a nobody…as am I…we are not meant to exist, yet we do anyway…we have no hearts and therefore no emotions." The man replied.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I am Xemnas…the leader of an organization of nobodies like yourself called Organization XIII." The man replied. "I am giving you this offer to join us in our efforts to attain what we nobodies desire most…hearts."

Roxas thought for a moment…

"Could I have time to think about this?" Roxas asked as Xemnas held out a hand and in a swirl of dark energy a robe similar to his own appeared just perfectly sized for Roxas.

"Take this, and think about it…and should you decide to join us…come back here and I shall take you to our headquarters where you shall be put through the initiation process." Xemnas replied as he handed him the robes and headed off into the woods.

As he walked out of sight, another portal opened up next to Xemnas and another dark hooded figure appeared from it.

"You rang?" the figure asked.

"Yes…go and make sure that the boy decides to join us…use the lesser nobodies if necessary, but we must make sure that he can use the Keyblade." Xemnas ordered as the figure nodded and tapped its hooded head.

"I got it memorized." The man said as he vanished in another black portal.

Meanwhile Roxas had found what appeared to be a wall with a large hole in it. He walked through to find a large town. He continued walking through the town passing all manner of people including three kids about his age. He then reached a large open area outside of a large building with a funny shaped clock tower on top.

The sign on the building read "Twilight Town Train Station."

"Twilight Town?" Roxas asked no one in particular.

"Yep Twilight Town…" a voice said from nowhere causing Roxas to jump slightly and turn to see what appeared to be Xemnas again, "…this town is where all nobodies come into being…not that we even have beings or anything."

"Xemnas?" Roxas asked as the figure shook his head.

"Naw…I'm not Xemnas…" the figure said as he pulled back the hood revealing a younger man with flaming red spiked hair, and a small blue teardrop tattoo on each cheek, "…the name's Axel, that's A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

As he said the phrase "got it memorized," he tapped the side his forehead twice.

"You know…the guy Xemnas back there told me to make sure you joined us…but I'm not the kind of guy to sick heartless on an innocent bystander…" Axel said as he snapped his fingers and five white wobbling creatures appeared around the boy.

"I would rather set the Dusks on them." Axel said with a grin as Roxas looked in panic at the creatures around him.

One of the creatures flew towards him causing him to shield himself, but as he did a bright flash of light appeared in his hands causing two key shaped swords to appear. The one in his left was white and polished with blue yellow and purple on the tooth (Oathkeeper). The one in his right was long and black, with a chain decal running up the middle of the blade (Oblivion).

Roxas swung the strange weapons at the creatures but they vanished instantly the second he took a swing at them.

"Whoa sorry about that…I didn't mean to send those guys at you." Axel said as Roxas looked at the strange weapons.

"What are these things?" Roxas asked.

"They're called Keyblades…I'm surprised that you can wield one…let alone two." Axel replied as Roxas looked at him confused.

"Where did they come from?" Roxas asked.

"Which? The Dusks or the Keyblades?" Axel asked.

"The Keyblades." Roxas answered.

"Beats the heck outta me." Axel replied.

"Then what exactly are they?" Roxas asked.

"I have no clue…but I know the guys who would know…" Axel replied with a grin.

"The Organization that Xemnas guy talked about?" Roxas asked.

"Yep." Axel answered as Roxas tried to make sense of it all.

"Can you tell me more…I mean besides sending a bunch of weird creatures after me…you don't seem so bad." Roxas replied as Axel smiled.

"Really, you think so?" Axel asked as Roxas nodded.

"Ok then, follow me, and don't look down." Axel said as he summoned a black portal and walked through.

Roxas swallowed his fear and walked through after him, as he emerged he found himself standing high up on the ledge above the clock on the clock tower.

"Careful now. Don't go falling off and become a stain on the sidewalk." Axel said as he held onto the boy's shoulders to keep him from falling.

"Ice cream?" Axel asked as he held out a stick of light blue ice cream. Roxas accepted and took a bite of it.

"What kind of ice cream is this…it tastes salty…yet sweet." Roxas asked.

"Sea salt ice cream…it's very common in this world." Axel said as he sat down on the ledge, as Roxas joined him.

"So whaddya wanna know about the Organization?" Axel asked.

"How many members are there?" Roxas asked.

"Twelve right now…Xemnas is the leader as he undoubtedly gloated to you." Axel replied as Roxas listened attentively. "I'm the eighth member."

"So what was your other's life like?" Axel asked as Roxas furrowed his brow.

"My what?" he asked.

"Your other…the shmuck who lost his heart to darkness and brought you into being." Axel answered as Roxas's mind continued to draw blanks.

"I know what you mean but…I just can't remember anything about it." Roxas replied as Axel arched an eyebrow.

"Hmm…that's weird…I mean my other is a bodyguard for this blond haired dude in a white business jacket and is referred to as a Turk…he keeps hanging around this silent bald guy with a goatee and sunglasses." Axel said.

"Does anyone of the other members not remember their other?" Roxas asked as Axel thought for a moment.

"Not that I know of…I'd say Xemnas doesn't but he keeps saying he does…and every time we try to get him to talk…he clams up on us." Axel griped.

"Do you think…that the Organization can help me find the answers?" Roxas asked.

"Answers to what?" Axel asked back.

"Who I am…who my other is…why I can use the Keyblades…and why I can't remember anything about him." Roxas answered.

"Hey I will even if the others don't." Axel said as Roxas looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"I like you Roxas…you got a good head…and I get the feeling that you may go far with this crowd…even that 'hates everything and everyone' Xaldin may like you." Axel said as Roxas smiled and stood up.

"Ok…" Roxas said as he donned the robe that Xemnas gave him earlier, "…I'm in."

"Just what I wanted to hear Roxas." Axel replied as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder and the two black portaled off the rooftop and back to outside the gates to the abandoned mansion where Xemnas was waiting.

"So…" Xemnas said as he saw Roxas in the robes, "…I see you have decided to join us."

"Yes sir I have." Roxas replied as he turned to Axel who gave him a smile, nod, and a thumbs up simultaneously.

"Very well…I hereby proclaim you number thirteen, Roxas, the Key of Destiny." Xemnas said as the three instantly teleported away via black portal.

* * *

**End Chapter 1.**

Please R&R…

And yes that first part at the beginning with Xemnas and Roxas is from the Final Mix+ scene where Roxas is born and recieves his name.


	2. Organization XIII

Lying in a world between light and darkness, above a city populated by the heartless, floats a solid white castle, known only as the Castle that Never Was…this castle is the headquarters of Organization XIII.

At the very top of the highest tower…an area known as the Alter of Naught, Xemnas, Axel, and Roxas appeared in a black portal.

"Welcome Roxas…" Xemnas said, "…To your new home."

"Not much color around here, but hey its home." Axel added.

"Wow…you never said I would get to live in a castle." Roxas said as he looked over the edge, as such he didn't notice a blue haired man with a large X shaped scar across his face approach.

"I see we have a new member." The man said as Xemnas nodded.

"Yes Saix, I give you number thirteen, Roxas, the Key of Destiny." Xemnas said as Roxas turned to face the man.

"I'd watch out for this one kid," Axel whispered as he walked up next to Roxas, ", this guy's crazy with a capital C."

"Welcome Roxas…I hope you find your time with us satisfactory." Saix said as he approached.

"Uh thanks…and your name is Saix?" Roxas said as Saix nodded.

"Yes, I am number seven, Saix, the Luna Diviner." Saix replied.

"Or otherwise known as the Xemnas's biggest brown nose." Axel said as Saix narrowed his eyes at the red head.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion number eight." Saix replied.

"No one ever asks my opinion…I like to give it without asking." Axel sniped.

"Now isn't a moment to fight but to rejoice for the induction of our newest member." Xemnas interrupted.

"Come Roxas…you must meet the rest of your fellow members…" Xemnas said as he then turned to Saix.

"Are all the members assembled?" Xemnas asked.

"They wait in the meeting chamber, Superior." Saix replied as Xemnas nodded and the four black portaled away.

Within a tall cylinder shaped room, high up on the wall sat thirteen thrones at various heights, all but four had a person in black robes sitting in them. Then the two of the four appeared on the bottom floor as Xemnas and Saix appeared in their assigned thrones.

"Fellow Nobodies our salvation is at hand, for our thirteenth member has joined us." Xemnas announced as they all leaned forward to look down at the small blond.

"I really hope you're not referring to the runt." one a blond female with two antennae like bangs said as she spotted Roxas.

"I see we already have an eager volunteer to train him, thank you number twelve." Xemnas said as the woman snarled in frustration.

"I dunno Superior he doesn't look very convincing." One a man with long blue hair with his bangs covering his eyes said. "…though for the sake of preserving his existence I shall volunteer to train him."

"Very well Zexion you shall train him..." Xemnas replied as the blond breathed a sigh of relief, "…but Larxene shall assist."

"Uh excuse me?!" Roxas yelled, waving his arms around, "…do I have a say in this?"

"Not until your trainers deem you worthy of being one of the thirteen." Another man with long black dreadlocks replied.

"I thought I was one of the thirteen?" Roxas asked.

"In title only…consider this a, 'breaking in period'… you have to meet our approval before you may officially be considered a member of our Organization." The dreadlocked one replied callously.

"Then can I at least ask that Axel be one of my trainers?" Roxas asked as four of the members near Xemnas, the dreadlocked one, a long haired blond man, a big man with orange hair, and Saix, replied in unison…

"**NO!!"**

"Hey give the kid a brake dudes…" one with a large scar and an eye patch said as he received death glares from the four in question, "…he's still new, and the pyro dude has taken a shine to him…I say yea."

"Xigbar you ignoramus, do you honestly expect Axel of all nobodies to train him properly?" the blond long haired male asked.

"I do." Zexion replied as he received surprised looks from half of the members.

"Yeah what's the harm in having Axel help the kid out?" a blond haired man with a mullet asked causing the four negative Nancy's to face palm.

"Demyx, you are without a doubt the poorest excuse for a warrior I have ever had the misfortune of knowing." The dreadlocked one snarled as Demyx calmly summoned a blue guitar like instrument and started playing it softly.

"Demyx!" Saix said, "How many times must we remind you that you are not allowed to play the sitar while in a meeting?"

Demyx sighed and dismissed the sitar.

"We shall decide by a vote…" Xemnas said as half of the group groaned.

"All in favor of Axel being Roxas's trainer respond by saying yea." Saix said.

"**YEA!!"** Xigbar, Zexion, Demyx, a man with blond hair and matching goatee, a man with pink hair, and Larxene said as they raised their hands.

"Opposed?" Saix said.

"**NAY!!" **The dreadlocked one, the blond long haired man, the orange haired man, and Saix said as they raised their hands.

"Superior?" Saix asked.

"Ok this may sink us." Axel whispered to Roxas.

"I suggest a compromise…Axel does train him, yet he does so with the aid of Zexion and Larxene." Xemnas said as they started muttering in reluctant agreement.

"Superior if I may?" the pink haired man said as he raised his hand.

"Marluxia…" Xemnas nodded.

"Perhaps his training would be better done from a more remote location, where his training could be more adequately done." Marluxia said as the blond long haired man rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would suggest that number eleven but you just want an excuse for us to use that castle that Superior so graciously gifted to you." The man said.

"And if that is my true intention Vexen?" Marluxia asked.

"Then I say no way will I let that happen." Vexen replied.

"Is that a challenge?!" Marluxia asked as the whole room erupted into argument save for Axel, Roxas, and Xemnas.

"This is madness." Roxas said to Axel.

"Actually this is politics." Axel replied as Xemnas snapped his fingers causing a loud clap of thunder to erupt throughout the room.

"**SILENCE!!"** Xemnas yelled as everyone instantly fell into a fearful silence.

"Marluxia, Castle Oblivion must be prepared for our 'special guest's' arrival and as such cannot be used for his training…on that note…"

"NOTE!? Did someone call for music?!" Demyx asked excitedly.

"**NO DEMYX!!"** the entire group sans Roxas and Axel yelled.

"Now where was I? Oh yes…have you selected the members to accompany you on your mission?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes Superior, I have chosen Axel and Larxene." Marluxia replied.

"Insufficient…you must select three of the original six to join you as well." The dreadlocked one ordered.

"I agree with Xaldin…you must choose three of the original six to ensure things go according to plan." Xemnas said as Marluxia grimaced slightly.

"Very well…Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion." Marluxia answered.

"Now…back to Roxas…you shall leave with Zexion, Axel, and Larxene immediately to begin your training." Xemnas commanded as the two nobodies in the thrones nodded and jumped down landing feet first on the floor.

"Your awakening begins now!" Xemnas said as the four black portaled away.

"And on that note…"

"NOTE?!"

"**NO DEMYX!!"**

* * *

**In the city…**

"Ok Roxas there are a few things to know about each member of the Organization." Axel explained.

"What's that?" Roxas replied.

"Each of us have our own element that we control, like I control fire, Larxene here controls lighting and Zexion controls…what do you control Zex?" Axel asked.

"Illusion." Zexion replied as he appeared behind Roxas.

"Is that even an element?!" Larxene asked as Zexion rolled his eyes and re-appeared at Axel's side.

"Okay…Now you're probably wondering what those strange black portals are." Axel said as Roxas nodded.

"They're called Corridors of Darkness; all of us nobodies can summon and use them without suffering any ill effects." Zexion answered.

"What kind of ill effects?" Roxas asked.

"Oh the usual slow inevitable consumption of the heart by the darkness due to frequent use of the Corridors." Axel answered, "But we don't have hearts so hey…no bad stuff."

"So how do I summon them?" Roxas asked.

"Let's start with a simple portal…" Axel said as he stretched out a hand and opened a black portal nearby then quickly threw a fire ball within it causing the three to look at him strangely.

"Where did it go?" Larxene asked.

"The library." Axel replied casually as Larxene shrieked and ran through the portal as Axel closed it quickly after she ran through.

"You do realize that she will kill you when she realizes that you threw it into the Chasm of Despair right?" Zexion asked as Axel snickered and stepped to the right as Larxene came crashing down on top of Zexion.

"**AXEL!!" **the two yelled as they realized what happened.

An hour later…

"Well Roxas…I'd say that you have the basic abilities down just fine." Axel said as Roxas nodded with a determined smirk.

"Might I add that he accomplished each task on his first attempt…the only one ever to do so before now has been Superior." Zexion said as Larxene nodded.

"Ok then now comes our favorite stage…combat magic…" Axel said as he held out his arms and summoned two flaming circular objects.

"C-combat magic?" Roxas asked as Axel hurled the objects at him which Roxas instinctively blocked with reflega.

"Nice work Roxas…I see you have the defense magic down," Axel said with a smirk, "…now hit me with some kind of offensive magic."

"Like his your breath?" Roxas asked as Larxene smirked.

"I think I like this kid." Larxene chuckled as Axel rolled his eyes.

"No…I mean like some kind of magic that can be used to MUPH" Axel suddenly found himself unable to talk because of the block of ice on his mouth caused by Roxas firing Blizzaga at his face.

Larxene was doubled over with laughter.

"Y-you just got owned Axel!!" she laughed as Zexion snickered quietly.

"Oh a wise guy eh?" Axel asked as the ice melted away and Roxas smirked.

"Now let's see…what kind of element shall our newest member use…" Larxene asked as she tapped her chin.

"What about…" Roxas said as a thought came to him, "…Light?"

"Hmm…I dunno Roxas." Axel replied as a familiar voice spoke up.

"It's perfect for him."

Everyone turned to see Xemnas standing atop a skyscraper.

"Especially against them…" Xemnas said as he pointed and a number of black creatures with glowing yellow eyes emerged from the ground.

"You three…leave him be…he must do this alone." Xemnas said as Roxas turned to engage the creatures in battle…alone.

With every swing of the Keyblades the creatures vanished in a puff of black smoke causing a glowing pink heart to rise up and eventually vanish from the smoke.

Finally the creatures were gone and Roxas turned to where Xemnas was standing. Xemnas grinned.

"Well done Roxas…you are going to be a great asset to the Organization indeed." Xemnas said as he black portaled to the ground.

"Thank you Superior." Roxas said as he gave a slight bow.

"I am pleased to welcome you fully into Organization XIII." Xemnas said as they black portaled back to the castle.

* * *

**An Hour Later…**

Roxas was settling into his new apartment, called "Anonymity's light house," which was one of the castle's many towers, his room was easily accessed through the graveyard like "Proof of Existence."

It was a simple apartment with the basic necessities; a bed, a bathroom, a closet, and a few tables here and there. One aspect that Roxas particularly liked was the actual light house room above his bedroom that had a breathtaking view of the city, however it wasn't as high as the Alter of Naught, in fact the light house was the second highest tower in the entire castle.

Roxas was currently looking out over the city…

"You settling in okay buddy?" Axel asked as he portaled in.

"Yeah…I like the view…kind of…" Roxas replied.

"Yeah…my place is next to the furnace…called 'the empty inferno' I swear whoever came up with the names for each of the rooms has got to be emo." Axel said as he walked up next Roxas at the railing outside the glass on the light house level.

"That would have been me Axel!" Zexion said as he entered.

"Should I be surprised by this?" Axel asked.

"(Sigh) Superior wanted me to make sure I dropped this off for Roxas to study so he knows who each of us is." Zexion said as he handed Roxas a thin book with the nobody logo on the cover.

"Read it cover to cover, it will help to answer any questions you may have about the Organization…though you may want to skim over the first few pages because Superior also has your first assignment for you." Zexion said as Roxas nodded.

"Thanks Zexion." Roxas said as Zexion arched an eyebrow.

"No one has ever thanked me before unless it was in jest…but you meant it…your welcome Roxas." Zexion said with a faint smile as he turned and left.

"Whoa ho, already making points with the higher ups." Axel said as he watched Zexion leave.

"Well I better not keep Superior waiting." Roxas said as he portaled away with Axel in toe.

* * *

**On the Alter of Naught…**

"Excellent timing number thirteen…" Xemnas said as Roxas appeared then frowned as Axel appeared right behind him, "…number eight when I need you I'll call you."

"So?"

"Dismissed Axel." Xemnas said as Axel shrugged and portaled away.

"I have a special assignment for you Roxas…you and I will be leaving for a world known as, Hollow Bastion…do you know of this world?" Xemnas asked as Roxas shook his head.

"I see…" Xemnas said as he turned to look at the Keybearer, "I have a task for you that is given to all members as a symbol of their initiation into the Organization. You and I will go to Hollow Bastion, locate and traverse the Cavern of Remembrance on foot in order to reach the Garden of Assemblage…once there you will find an inactive marker and you will use your Keyblades to activate this marker signifying your induction into our ranks."

"Do you understand your objectives?" Xemnas asked.

"May I ask something?" Roxas asked.

"Certainly." Xemnas replied.

"When you say on foot you mean…" "No portals of any kind." Xemnas answered.

"Oh." Roxas said.

"You are however allowed to use any kind of flight magic at your disposal, just no teleporting of any sort…unless in combat and even then you may only use it to take your enemy by surprise or to deal a stealthy blow." Xemnas explained, "…and you may also portal back to the entrance at any time."

"Ok then one more question…" Roxas said.

"…and that is?" Xemnas asked.

"What will you be doing while I'm completing my objectives?" Roxas asked as Xemnas narrowed his eyes and pulled the hood over his head.

"That, Roxas, is my business not yours." Xemnas replied as Roxas pulled the hood over his head as well and Xemnas summoned a portal and the two walked through together.

* * *

**End Chapter 2.**

Quick clarification the story is currently running in parallel with Kingdom Hearts Final Mix where Sora has the optional battle with Xemnas (identified in KHFM as Unknown) which will be what occurs in the next chapter while Roxas is on his mission.

Yes the Cavern of Remembrance and the Garden of Assemblage is from the Final Mix+ edition of KH2 (Curses the name of Square Enix for not making the Final Mix for both games in English)


	3. The Cavern of Remembrance

Roxas and Xemnas appeared outside of a ruined castle in the center of a large fortified yet equally as ruined city.

"Whoa…what hit this place?" Roxas asked as he looked around.

"This is what happens when the darkness takes a firm hold on a world…but even here there is much light…the heartless and the forces of light are at war here." Xemnas answered as he turned to a large hole in a nearby rock face.

"There is the entrance to the Cavern of Remembrance. Whatever you do, do not let anyone who may be inside gain access to the hallway known as the 'Transport of Remembrance.' I shall be here when you return." Xemnas said as he portaled away.

"_Ok…straight through to the Garden of Assemblage and no teleporting…sounds easy enough…how hard could it be?"_ Roxas thought as he approached the entrance and ran in…

After a while…

"Why did I have to think that?" Roxas said as he clamored up a rock ledge inside the winding cavern.

"Who designed this place?" he asked no-one in particular.

"The old Hollow Bastion Mythril Mining Company." A voice answered.

Roxas quickly checked to make sure his hood was up, it was, and created a glowing sphere of light in his hand as he spun around to face…

"A…girl?"

"Please, I'm nineteen years old, I'm not a girl anymore." She replied. She had orange hair similar in shade to Lexaeus's own only a bit darker, and she was a bit taller than him, his head stopped just a few centimeters above her chest. She was also wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants, black dress shoes, and holding a red disk like object with four sharp points around it. On the ground behind her laid a discarded black business jacket and tie.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"I'm examining the tunnels for Leon and his gang to see if there are any usable Mythril gems, stones, or shards that could be used in synthesis still around…so far my success has been limited." She replied, "What about you…what's a kid in a black robe and hood doing in such a death trap?"

"I don't think I should tell you." Roxas replied as the woman arched an eyebrow.

"Why what's so special about an abandoned Mythril mine to you?" she asked.

"It's none of your business." Roxas said as he started to move past her but she quickly yanked the hood down as he passed.

"Ok Mr. small, dark, and mysterious…who are you?" She asked as he whirled back around.

"(Sigh) I'm Roxas…" He answered reluctantly.

"Well Roxas…I'd like to know what you're doing here." She replied.

"Nuh-uh I answered your question now it's my turn to ask a question." Roxas said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Cissnei." She replied. (Pronounced Sis-nay)

"Well Cissnei it looks like we can either end this the easy way or the hard way." Roxas said as a skeptical look crossed Cissnei's face.

"What are you up to Roxas? What's so important or so secret that you can't tell me? Do you have drugs stored in here?" She asked as Roxas jumped slightly at the implication.

"What?! No!" Roxas replied as she began growing impatient.

"Then what is it?!" she asked as he scowled then turned on his heel and walked off.

"Oh so that's the way it's gonna be huh?" Cissnei muttered as she donned her discarded jacket, stuffed the tie in one of the jacket pockets and followed off after him.

Roxas didn't even know she was behind him at all.

Then he came to a mess of copper and metal piping above a fairly large chasm, the piping was laid out in such a design that it would require him to jump onto each of the pipes and over to the next…but there was a problem, there was steam coming from two vents near both sides of the rocks, which probably meant that the pipes were hot.

He couldn't teleport, and he dared not use blizzard to try and cool it off because that could break the pipes when he landed on it. Aero seemed to be his best option, but before he could attempt it he heard a few rocks tumble down from behind him and he instantly knew that Cissnei was following him.

"I know your there Cissnei…there's no point in hiding." Roxas said without turning and sure enough the orange haired woman emerged from around the corner.

"I've been trying to get past here for a while now." She said as she approached. Roxas sighed, half of him wanted to help her out while the other half wanted to leave her behind. Finally he thought of something.

"_Xemnas said I couldn't use the portals to help me advance…but he never said anything about using them to help someone else advance."_

Roxas quickly cast Aero on himself and flew through the pipes leaving Cissnei behind on the other side.

"Hey! How did you do that?" She asked as he silently turned, stretched his hand out towards the wall and opened a portal near her.

"Go through it…its ok." Roxas said as she stared at it for a moment before passing through and coming out next to Roxas.

"What was that?" She asked, but Roxas ignored her and they continued on.

After a while they came to a room with three pressure valves.

"I don't understand it I thought the mines were shut down almost ten years ago." Cissnei said as Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"What happened ten years ago?" he asked.

"Something bad…I was only ten at the time…they say that a great darkness first swept this world and nearly consumed it, were it not for the actions of three brave knights and their companions." Cissnei explained as Roxas turned his attention back to the pressure valves.

He then started turning them one by one until all three were bellowing steam. From deeper within the cavern, a series of mechanical noises started but neither of them knew what was happening.

"Come on we better go see what the noise was." Roxas said as they went deeper into the caverns.

They then proceeded to travel through a seemingly endless series of mechanical obstacles, until finally reaching a set of solid white doors.

"Where did this come from?" Cissnei asked, "This wasn't in the old specs I read."

"It's what I'm looking for…and where you can go no further." Roxas said as Cissnei placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh no…I'm not letting you go any further without me." She said.

"Then I guess I have no choice." Roxas said as he opened the doors revealing a white hallway with one whole side comprised of the inside of a waterfall.

As he walked in he quickly snapped his fingers and as Cissnei started to enter she hit a force field as she attempted to enter the doorway.

"What the?!" she exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

"I told you this is where you can go no further." Roxas said as he opened another portal on the outside of the force field for Cissnei.

"This portal will take you back out to the front of the Cavern…I cannot let you follow me Cissnei." Roxas said as a look of pure confusion swept her face.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Because I cannot let you enter this hallway…and I must obey Superior." Roxas replied.

"Who?!" she asked.

"The leader of the Organization." Roxas answered.

"What Organization…does it have anything to do with the robes and hood?" She asked as Roxas turned away and the doors slowly closed themselves behind him, though he stopped for a moment and watched with a sad look on his face as he saw the hurt expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Cissnei…I hope one day I can make it up to you." Roxas said as he turned and moved on.

As he walked through the hallway, every type of nobody started to appear along the walls, Creepers, Dusks, Dragoons, Assassins, Samurais, Snipers, Dancers, Berserkers, Gamblers and finally Sorcerers as he reached a pair of white doors and walked through them.

As he entered he found a large courtyard surrounded by a single waterfall in a circular formation all around area. Partially submerged in the waterfalls were thirteen purple glowing keyhole shaped portals, with each of the weapons of each Organization member suspended in mid air and in color within them. All of them that is except for the thirteenth portal which had two dim versions of his Keyblades floating within.

Roxas stared at the thirteenth portal and summoned his Keyblades as he aimed them towards the dim keyhole. As he did a white circle surrounded by interweaving black and white thorns appeared around the tips of them and a straight beam just like the circle shot out and hit the portal causing a tremendous flash of light to appear and the Keyblades inside to illuminate with color.

Roxas, now satisfied that his mission was accomplished, decided to see if Cissnei was still outside the doors. He walked back out towards the doorways and again summoning the force field, to prevent her from charging in the second they opened, he magically opened the doors, revealing nothing but the still open black portal that he had opened for her a while ago.

He walked through the force field as if it were air. But as predicted Cissnei jumped down from above the door and attempted to run through and again ran into the force field.

"I told you, that you cannot go any further than this." Roxas said without looking as he pulled up his hood again.

"Damn it Roxas…what the hell is so important that you can't let me pass? And how in the worlds did you do all that stuff…I mean portals, force fields, flight. What are you exactly?" She asked as Roxas sighed.

"I'm just…a nobody." He said as he walked through the doors slammed shut and locked from the inside. He then walked through the portal followed shortly by a frustrated Cissnei. They emerged near the entrance to the cavern.

"If I can make it up to you someday Cissnei I will…but for right now…I can't." Roxas said as she took the tie out of her pocket and looked at it for a moment, then as Roxas continued to look away from her she slipped something into the fat end of the tie.

"Here…" she said as she handed Roxas the tie, "…just so you remember to make it up to me."

He took it and stared at it for a moment before pocketing it with a smile she could see through his hood.

Then Roxas looked out into the courtyard where he had first arrived just in time to see Xemnas portal in.

"Hide…and don't come out until I leave." Roxas said as she nodded and sat down against the wall as Roxas left the cavern.

"Were you successful Roxas?" Xemnas asked from beneath his hood.

"Yes Superior, I have accomplished my mission." Roxas replied.

"Excellent work number thirteen…you truly are one of us." Xemnas said as they portaled away.

Cissnei peaked around the corner with a confused look on her face.

"Organization? Superior? This is something the others have got to know about...but I wonder if I should…we don't even know their intentions… (Sigh) such hard decisions." Cissnei said as she emerged from the cave.

"Roxas…you better make it up to me."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Xemnas and Roxas appeared upon the Alter of Naught, and were instantly greeted by Saix and Axel.

"Superior." Saix greeted.

"Saix…" Xemnas greeted back as he and Roxas both removed their hoods, "…Roxas, Axel…leave us."

The two nobodies didn't even bother responding and vanished into the castle faster than Xemnas could blink.

"Did you see Roxas's other?" Saix asked.

"Yes…and if we are to succeed in our goals he must be eliminated…he was quite a formidable opponent." Xemnas replied.

"Does he suspect?" Saix asked.

"No…he never saw my face, and so he shouldn't have so much as an inkling of who or what we are." Xemnas replied as he approached the railing overlooking Roxas's light house.

"Do you think number thirteen suspects?" Saix asked.

"Not even in the slightest." Xemnas replied as Zexion came bolting up the stairs.

"Number six what is it?!" Xemnas asked the wheezing blue haired man.

"Superior, forgive me for the intrusion but (wheeze) Number five found something that you will be very interested in…or should I say someone?" Zexion said.

"You mean?" Xemnas asked with widened eyes.

"Yes…the key to the downfall of Roxas's other." Zexion replied as Xemnas smiled an evil grin.

* * *

**In Roxas's light house…** (That sounds so much like some weird KH themed children's show.)

"So Roxas…how did ya do?" Axel asked as they portaled into the main room.

"Pretty good…I went in…didn't use any portals except to go back to the entrance…activated the marker and left." Roxas replied as Axel arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure…there's something your hiding isn't there and I somehow doubt it's an illegal teleporting issue." Axel said as Roxas debated internally whether or not he should or shouldn't betray Cissnei.

"Axel…can you keep a secret?" Roxas asked after a moment.

"That depends…did you let anyone other than yourself into the Transport to Remembrance?" Axel asked as Roxas shook his head.

"No but I prevented someone from entering." Roxas replied.

"Then your secret's safe…so what kinda shmuck followed you?" Axel asked as Roxas blushed slightly.

"A…A girl." Roxas replied.

"Whoa, whoa wait…a girl followed you?!" Axel asked surprised, "Was she a looker?"

"Well…she wasn't really a girl…she was more of a woman…well she was nineteen…" Roxas stammered as a large grin appeared on Axel's face.

"Oh Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, do we need to have the talk?" Axel asked as Roxas's eyes bulged.

"What?! NO!!" Roxas replied, as Axel noticed the tie in Roxas's pocket…which is surprising since both the tie and the robe is black.

"Hmm…I think you may have done more than just get followed by a girl." Axel said with a smirk as Roxas stuffed the tie in one of his dresser drawers.

"Wait a second…since when do girls where ties?" Axel asked as Roxas resisted the urge to paste a sign that read "Smite me" on Axel's back and hurl him into either Larxene or Xaldin's rooms.

"Wait…was she in a full business suit and packing heat?" Axel asked.

"A gun…no…she did have this weird disk weapon with four blades around it." Roxas replied as Axel face palmed himself.

"OH now I get it…she and my other are in the same occupation, she's a Turk." Axel replied.

"What exactly is a Turk?" Roxas asked.

"The Turks were once the local law enforcement for Hollow Bastion and were the loyal bodyguards for the Bastion's ruler…Ansem the Wise…and his son Rufus." Axel answered.

"Were?" Roxas asked.

"Well Ansem's missing, as is Rufus." Axel answered.

"Oh."

"So what's her name and when do I meet her?" Axel asked.

"Wha…You are meeting no one…besides I don't think she likes me that much considering I kept preventing her access to the Organization's deep dark secrets." Roxas replied as he looked at the tie and something fell out of the fat end.

"What's this?" Roxas asked as he picked it up revealing it to be Cissnei's I.D. card. "Oh no…she's going to need this."

"Wow she's hot. How come I get none of the babes and you get one that's what…say, four to five years older than you?" Axel asked as he saw her picture.

"I'm not interested in her…she's too old like you said…" Roxas said.

"Then how or why do you have her tie and I.D. card?" Axel asked.

"Because I…I promised that I would somehow make it up to her for keeping her out of the Transport to Remembrance." Roxas answered as Axel nodded understandably, "I helped her get as far as the doors…but no further."

"Hey…so long as that's as far as she went, you have this many problems." Axel said as he held his hands behind his back. Roxas arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's zero kid…" Axel said, "…Man, are you slow."

* * *

**End Chapter 3.**

No there will be no Cissnei/Roxas or Cissnei/Axel.


	4. Guard Duty

I must appologize for the lack of updates recently but I have been on vacation and as such my internet connection was non-existant.

However I proudly give you chapter 4.

* * *

**357 days remaining.**

The next morning Roxas was sitting at the desk in his room, examining Cissnei's I.D. card, as he pondered.

But his pondering was interrupted by a knock at his door. He quickly hid the tie and I.D. card in the lap drawer and just as quickly answered the door.

"Number thirteen." It was Zexion, "Will you come with me please?"

"Sure what for?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I need your help with something…something I'm rather opposed to…but Marluxia being placed in charge of it has the authority to override me…the lout." Zexion said as they passed through the portal to "Proof of Existence."

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Simply put…your guarding a prisoner." Zexion said as Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Isn't there someone else who can do it…like the Dusks or something?" Roxas asked.

"(Sigh) It would give me some ease of mind if you did it…besides you may find it enjoyable…and vice versa." Zexion said as Roxas arched an eyebrow as they passed through a door to the "Soundless Prison" a prison (Obviously) built in one of the lowest areas of the castle.

"What in the name of…" Roxas was about to ask but froze as they approached one of the cells revealing a blond haired girl sitting with her knees to her chin on the floor inside.

She was about Roxas's height and she was wearing a simple white dress and light blue sandals.

"Who…is she?" Roxas asked as he felt a form of connection to her that he could not explain to save his own existence.

"She calls herself Namine, we found her in one of our bases, Castle Oblivion." Zexion replied as the girl glanced at Roxas with a look of fear on her face.

"W-why have me guard her?" Roxas asked.

"Because I dare not trust any of the others with her and you seem like a nice enough a guy…plus you both appear to be the same age." Zexion explained.

"Ok then…I'll stay with her." Roxas said as Zexion nodded and turned to leave.

"Just…don't get either of us in trouble…" Zexion said as Roxas turned to ask him a question which Zexion predicted.

"When I say get us in trouble…I mean don't let her escape." Zexion answered as he closed the door to the prison chamber leaving the two alone.

Roxas decided to enter the cell himself via a black portal from the ceiling.

As he landed the girl flinched and started whimpering.

"H-hey its ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Roxas said as she clamored over to one of the back corners of the cell.

"Oh come on…don't be like that…I'm just guarding you…I'm not harming you or anything." Roxas said as she continued whimpering and hid her face from him.

"Ok…suit yourself." Roxas said as he sat down facing away from her on the floor Indian style.

He sat there for what seemed like hours while only a few minutes passed by. Finally she mustered the courage to look at him.

He was just sitting there doing nothing except looking out the cell bars.

Finally she started to approach him very slowly, she stopped half way and put her knees back up to her chin for a while before moving up next to him.

"Hi." He greeted cheerfully.

…

"They say your name is Namine?"

…

"You uh…want anything…besides being let out?"

…

"Oh well, can't say as I didn't try."

"A sketch pad?" she asked.

"What was that?"

"A sketch pad…and some crayons?" she asked.

"I think that can be arranged…I mean it's not like you could pick the lock with them…I mean there isn't a lock to begin with." Roxas replied, "I'm Roxas…"

"I'm Namine…but…you knew that."

"Yeah but…oh never mind."

"You're the only one who's even tried to be nice to me." Namine said with a faint smile.

"Well...I just feel like we have some kind of connection with each other…you know?" Roxas asked as Namine nodded.

"You too?" she asked.

"Yeah…I wonder if it would have anything to do with my past…I can't remember anything about it." Roxas replied.

"You neither?" Namine asked.

"You mean you can't remember your past either?" Roxas asked as she shook her head in agreement.

"This is just too strange…how do I know you…we've never met until today right?" Roxas asked again as Namine nodded too.

They sat in silence for a moment before something occurred to Roxas.

"Wait…why are you in here? What did you do to get thrown in here?" Roxas asked.

"I…don't know…I guess it was because I was trespassing inside that other castle of yours." She replied.

"You mean Castle Oblivion? It's Marluxia's castle not mine." Roxas said as Namine nodded.

"How did you get in there?" Roxas asked.

"I…I really don't know…I just woke up there and after a while I run into this woman with blond hair and two antennae like bangs…" Namine answered.

"That would be Larxene…watch out for her she may try to injure you for any random reason." Roxas said as Namine rubbed a sore part on her arm.

"That was her, she drags me to this guy named Marluxia who sends me here with the blue haired man who brought you here to guard me." Namine explained.

"That was Zexion…the cloaked schemer…he's not so bad...in fact he's one of the few higher ranking members who actually approves of me." Roxas said as Namine arched an eyebrow.

"I guess its cause you're not mean and evil like the others." Namine replied with a smile.

"But…we're not evil…we just want hearts…we're nobodies…we don't have hearts." Roxas explained.

"I think…I'm a nobody too…I just don't understand how I feel…" Namine drifted off.

"Feel what?" Roxas asked.

"…emotions…" Namine answered but before Roxas could reply a familiar voice spoke up.

"Aww is the little witch pretending she has emotions?"

"Go away Larxene!" Roxas yelled as Larxene and Marluxia appeared behind them within the cell.

"Actually it's you who needs to go away right now Roxas." Marluxia said as Roxas sighed with annoyance and slowly climbed to his feet.

"If either of you harm her, Superior will be informed so fast you'll be a Dusk before you know what hit you." Roxas said as Larxene smirked.

"Superior has placed Marluxia in charge of the prisoner…and if Marl and I want to question the prisoner alone…then we have every right to." Larxene smirked as Roxas came close to summoning the Keyblades.

"Ah, ah, ah!!" Larxene warned as she noticed Roxas slowly dropping into his battle stance, "Take my advice kid…leave before you learn why everyone fears my acupuncture treatments."

Roxas sighed and turned to Namine.

"I'm sorry for this." "I understand…you can't help it."

"Will you hurry it up?!" Larxene threatened as a bolt of electricity traveled up between her bangs as Roxas sighed and left in a black portal.

"Now then…here's what we want you to do when you get to Castle Oblivion…" Marluxia said as he approached.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Roxas was taking his frustrations out on Demyx's water forms in a large empty room primarily used for practice.

"Man I have never seen anyone tear into the water forms like that in a practice session before." Axel said as he entered.

"He's really worried about that girl they found in Castle Oblivion." Demyx answered.

"I can see that…" Axel said as Roxas unleashed a full limit break on the water forms, "…maybe I should stop him before he breaks something…or someone."

Demyx quickly banished the water forms. Roxas stopped and was breathing heavily from the constant fighting as Axel approached.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say that you care for this girl." Axel said as he knelt to number thirteen's level.

"I just…feel this strange…connection to her you know? Like we've known each other all our lives and yet we have only just met." Roxas said as Axel thought for a moment.

"If it wasn't for the fact we're nobodies I'd say you had a bit of heartache." Demyx said as Axel gave a slight snicker at the thought.

"Yeah but what's even stranger is our similarities." Roxas said.

"Like…" Axel asked.

"Well neither of us remembers anything about our others, and we both feel this strange connection to each other…I just cannot figure it out." Roxas replied.

"I wish I could help ya buddy but there's nothing really I can do in that department." Axel replied as an idea occurred to Roxas.

"Say, when do you go to Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked.

"Tomorrow, why?" Axel replied.

"I have to run a fast errand real quick, but I want you to do something for me Axel…" Roxas said, "…Will you protect Namine from the others while you're there?"

Axel paused for a moment before answering, "…well…sure buddy I'll keep her safe…"

"Is that a promise?"

"Sure…It's a promise."

"Good…I'll be right back I need to go pick up a couple things real quick." Roxas said as he portaled away.

* * *

**356 days remaining…**

Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and a captive Namine were waiting on the Alter of Naught for Axel to arrive so they could leave for the Castle.

One floor below Axel and Roxas were saying their temporary goodbyes.

"Good luck Axel, and remember to take care of Namine for me." Roxas said as Axel nodded.

"Don't worry I will." Axel said as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"Oh and do me one last favor." Roxas said as he picked up a plain white sketch pad and box of crayons.

"Could you give these to Namine? She asked for them while in the cell." Roxas said as Axel smiled.

"You've got a good heart man." Axel said with a smirk.

"Thanks…HEY!" Roxas said as he caught the joke and Axel snickered.

"Don't worry they'll get to her, I promise." Axel said as Roxas nodded and Zexion emerged from the staircase.

"Axel, please hurry it up Marluxia's growing impatient and we mustn't keep 'Captain Butch Flowers' waiting." Zexion said as Axel hid the items in his robe and walked up the stairs.

A few minutes later the six Organization members and one prisoner were gone, off to Castle Oblivion.

Roxas resorted to walking the halls with no apparent destination in mind. He finally found his way to Proof of Existence.

He looked over the active portals until finally settling his eyes on the tenth portal, Luxord's.

Roxas walked through into "Havoc's Divide," and as he entered he saw Luxord sitting a table resembling a poker chip with four legs shaped like pool cues. His chair was a bunch of cards put together to look like a chair.

"Ah Roxas…care for a game of cards?" Luxord greeted in his British accent.

"Not really…" Roxas said as Luxord noticed the younger Nobodies sad face.

"Why the long face Roxas?" Luxord asked.

"It's just the guy I usually turn to for advice isn't here right now." Roxas said as Luxord arched an eyebrow.

"So you came to me?" Luxord asked.

"Yeah…well." Roxas replied as Luxord snapped his fingers and another card chair appeared allowing Roxas to sit down.

"So what seems to be the problem young one?" Luxord asked as he shuffled a deck of cards.

"Well…" Roxas proceeded to tell Luxord about his predicament with Namine being a prisoner of Marluxia in Castle Oblivion and about the conversation they had.

"It sounds like you have lost faith in some of your fellow Organization members, but Zexion and Axel are there so she should be well protected." Luxord said after Roxas finished.

"I mean no disrespect towards him but how would Zexion help?" Roxas asked.

"Zexion is something of an enigma to us all…he prefers to not let anyone know what he's thinking, but to that end there are a few things he does let us know." Luxord said as Roxas scratched his head.

"Huh?"

"Well, Zexion is not a killer…in fact it is very rare that he would willingly kill anyone or anything." Luxord answered, "He hates death…its one reason that he doesn't trust Marluxia and Larxene is because they both are somewhat passive and so casual about it."

"Oh." Roxas nodded understandingly.

"He's possibly the most caring one of us…it will be a very sad day when or if he fades into darkness." Luxord said.

"I have another question for you Luxord." Roxas said.

"And I may have another answer for you Roxas." Luxord replied with a smile.

"Am I allowed to leave the castle at will?" Roxas asked.

"Of Course…unless specifically ordered by Superior, or unless on a mission, all members of the Organization are allowed to leave the castle and even the world at their leisure." Luxord answered as Roxas nodded.

"You just have to have a cell phone with you." Luxord added.

"Where do I get a cell-phone?" Roxas asked.

"Check your inside robe pocket, left side." Luxord replied as Roxas reached in and pulled out a sleek black cellular phone with the letters XIII emblazoned in white on the cover.

"All of our numbers are automatically programmed into the built in phone book…and to speed dial just press pound then the member's corresponding number and hit send." Luxord explained as Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Luxord." Roxas said as he turned to leave.

"Drop in any time." Luxord said with a laugh. (A/N: Luxord controls the element of time; you may now LOL at will)

Roxas returned to his room and picked up Cissnei's I.D. card, and then he pocketed it and black portaled away.

* * *

**End Chapter 4.**

You're probably wondering this right now… "I thought Roxas didn't meet Namine until the beginning of KH2…how come they're meeting now?" Well I shall answer that question in the future chapters…so don't flame for canonacy.


	5. Real Emotions

**Hollow Bastion  
356/2 days remaining…**

Just outside the bailey wall, with a pair of binoculars in her gloved hands, stood the dark orange haired Turk, Cissnei.

"_Cissnei…any sign of them?"_ a young male's voice asked over the radio in her watch.

"Negative Squ- err Leon." Cissnei replied.

"_Ok then…feel free to come back at your leisure then." _Leon's voice replied.

"Ten-four over and out." Cissnei replied as she took another look through the binoculars towards the now abandoned Heartless Castle. She didn't even notice the black portal open up behind her, nor see the short hooded figure emerge.

She lowered the binoculars with a sigh and as she turned to leave, she jumped as she saw the figure behind her.

"Roxas?" She asked as she slowly pulled out her weapon.

"Yeah it's me." Roxas replied as he pulled back the hood and she lowered the weapon.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked.

"I…" Roxas really didn't know why he was there himself, "…I don't really know."

"You're not on some mission to spy on me are you?" she asked.

"No…But you did happen to get this stuck in your tie." Roxas replied as he held out her I.D. card.

She stared at it for a moment before finally speaking up.

"Keep it…I have no use for it…everything it once symbolized is gone." She said as she sat down on a fallen pillar.

"I hear that you're a…a Turk?" Roxas asked as she shook her head.

"Was a Turk…the Turk's reason for being is gone now…gone with almost everything we cherished with this world." Cissnei replied.

"What was the Turk's reason for being?" Roxas asked.

"For decades we Turks were tasked primarily with the security of a single man, a man named Ansem the Wise, a brilliant scientist and philosopher who lived in that castle up there." Cissnei explained as she pointed to the castle at the center of the city, "But then…he inexplicably vanished, and a while after that, the darkness came and tore our world apart along with many other worlds."

"Then…how are they back together?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know…they say that some kid with some magical sword is responsible for bringing the light back to the worlds." Cissnei replied as Roxas started staring at his hand.

"A magic sword?" Roxas muttered. After a while he turned to see Cissnei dangling her weapon in her left hand.

"What do you call that weapon of yours anyway?" Roxas asked as she held it up.

"It's called a Shuriken, though I named it Rekka." She said with a smile.

"You seemed troubled Roxas…something you wanna talk about?" she asked as she noticed Roxas staring at his hand again.

"Huh…oh it's nothing." Roxas replied as Cissnei gave a frustrated sigh.

"Oh not this Organization thing again." Cissnei said as she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"I'm afraid so Cissnei…it's something I cannot talk about…otherwise Superior would have me transformed into a Dusk." Roxas replied as Cissnei arched an eyebrow.

"What, pray tell, is a Dusk?" She asked.

"A lesser member of the Organization. They're a really creepy bunch." Roxas replied and before he knew it he found himself pinned against the wall with "Rekka" mere inches from his throat.

"Ok Roxas…here's what's going to happen…I'm going to ask questions about the Organization and you are going to answer…GOT IT?!" Cissnei snarled.

Roxas blinked for a moment then narrowed his eyes, and in a puff of black smoke appeared a short distance behind her.

"Big mistake Cissnei." Roxas said as he snapped his fingers and two force fields appeared on either side of them essentially cutting off her escape route.

Cissnei stood ready with Rikka in hand. Roxas pulled his hood ever his head and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion to his hands.

"Wait…are those?!" "Keyblades…Oathkeeper…and Oblivion." Roxas answered as he charged at her and she leapt into the air.

She turned and hurled Rekka towards him as he leapt out of the way and Rekka boomeranged back to Cissnei who masterfully caught it before she landed.

She landed facing Roxas. Roxas swung the Keyblades towards her but she expertly blocked the attacks with Rekka. She then leapt over him and he turned to one of his elemental attacks, Light rays.

Where Roxas stood five nobody symbols appeared above him in the air around him and instantly from beneath each one a powerful beam of light streaked down into the ground.

Cissnei paused as she saw what he was capable of mere seconds before the beams lined up in a single file line like a wall ready to strike her down.

"Alright ROXAS STOP I SURRENDER!!" she yelled as she threw Rekka away from her and the beams of light vanished.

Roxas just stood there in silence while Cissnei collapsed to her knees.

Then after what seemed like eternity Cissnei could hear a most unexpected sound…the sound of someone crying…

"Roxas?" she asked as she saw the boy with his hood down facing away from her.

"Roxas…what's wrong?!" she asked.

"Didn't you just see what I almost did to you?!" Roxas said as he spun around to face her.

"I could have killed you!" Roxas yelled.

"But…but you didn't…why?!" she asked.

"I don't know…I couldn't go through with it…but why am I crying…I'm not supposed to even be able to cry." Roxas said confused.

"What are you talking about it's what feelings are for." Cissnei said as Roxas shook his head confused.

"But I'm not supposed to have emotions…emotions imply that I have a heart…and I know I don't." Roxas said even more confused and quickly confusing Cissnei.

"What do you mean you're not supposed to have emotions?" she asked, as Roxas felt she deserved an explanation and slowly regained his composure.

"I'm what is known as a…Nobody." Roxas said, "We nobodies are created when the heart separates from the body. We're merely empty, heartless, and emotionless shells doomed to fade into darkness."

"But you look perfectly human to me." Cissnei replied as Roxas shook his head.

"I just said I'm the shell of another person, I'm not even supposed to exist Cissnei, yet I do anyway." Roxas answered.

"But you have emotions Roxas…could that make you unique?" she asked.

"Perhaps…but…" Roxas said as he then remembered Namine, "…Namine."

"Huh?!" Cissnei asked.

"I have this friend…she's a nobody like me except there are so many similarities between us…like we both don't know who our others were or what their past was like, we appear to have genuine emotions and we both feel this strange connection to each other." Roxas explained.

"But what does it all mean?" Roxas asked himself.

"I wish I knew the answers Roxas…but I don't…but…" Cissnei said as Roxas looked at her confused, "…I can help you look for the answers."

"Even after I almost killed you?" Roxas asked.

"That's…what friends are for." Cissnei answered with a faint smile.

"Friends?" Roxas asked surprised.

"You didn't kill me because you couldn't see yourself doing it…I think that if you did have a heart…and I'm still not convinced that you don't…it would be shining like the sun." Cissnei said as she walked towards him.

"Ironic considering I live in a world of perpetual night." Roxas replied as Cissnei gave a silent chuckle.

"Oh Roxas…you are truly a mysterious little man." Cissnei said as she ruffled his hair.

"Can I come and visit you sometime?" she asked as Roxas shook his head with a serious expression.

"No…if you did that then you would die and I would become a Dusk." Roxas said as Cissnei nodded understandably.

"Well whenever you're here in Hollow Bastion…be sure to come and visit me…besides one of these days I will get inside of that room you kept me out of and you will be there with me to explain what the heck it is." Cissnei replied with a smile as Roxas chuckled.

Then a strange fanfare started playing repeatedly from out of nowhere.

"_Dom, dom, dom, dom, da, dum, dom, da, dom."_ (A/N: my poor attempt at illustrating the Final Fantasy Victory fanfare…feel free to LOL at will)

"Is that you?" Cissnei asked as Roxas pulled out his Cell-phone and the caller I.D. read…

"_8 – Axel"_

"Excuse me for just a second…" Roxas said as he flipped open the phone, "…hey Axel!"

"_BUDDY!!"_

"What's up?!"

"_You will not believe what just OW!!"_

"Are you ok Axel?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine…Zexion just hit me upside the head is all…He says hello…I'm still at Oblivion by the way."_

"Ok…I will not believe what just what Axel?"

"_What just walked through the front doors of this place."_

"What?"

"_More appropriately…who."_

"Ok then who?"

Axel attempted to answer but a plethora of voices were heard in the background.

"Axel? Axel what's going on?!"

"_ROXAS GET OFF THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!!" _It was Larxene this time.

"What the?! Larxene what are you doing on Axel's phone?!"

"_None of your beeswax! _(Click)_"_

"Problem?" Cissnei asked.

"Nothing I can help with…it's in an area where I can't go…special mission and what not." Roxas replied as Cissnei nodded.

"So…do you have to go yet?" Cissnei asked.

"Not yet." Roxas replied.

"Most of the marketplace has already been repaired so we could go get something to eat if we wanted to." Cissnei said as Roxas's stomach growled.

"Well…I guess I could go for that." Roxas said as he snapped his fingers and was instantly in his civvies.

"Follow me then." Cissnei said as they headed into town.

* * *

**343 Days remaining…**

Thirteen days had passed since Axel had contacted him, which was making Roxas very worried. He had been secretly visiting Hollow Bastion every day since that time to help in the recovery efforts by ensuring the local heartless never got close enough to the city. All the while he would check in with Luxord or Demyx to see what the latest news was.

He and Cissnei were on regular patrol duty outside the city when his cell phone went off.

"Uh oh…" Roxas said as he read the caller I.D. was from…

"_7 – Saix"_

"Trouble?" Cissnei asked.

"It's the Luna Diviner…the second in command…I better take this." Roxas said as he opened the phone, "Hello?"

"_Number thirteen, Superior has called an urgent meeting of the Organization. Please be within the Castle in five minutes and "Where Nothing Gathers" in six."_

"What's going on?"

"_Axel has returned alone from Castle Oblivion and has some disturbing news to relay to the rest of the Organization…more than this I cannot say."_

"Ok then…I'll be there."

"_Excellent…farewell._ (Click)_"_

"Sorry Cissnei, I have to go, a very important meeting in six minutes." Roxas replied.

"Ok then…be safe." Cissnei said as Roxas smiled and snapped his fingers causing his robes to appear over his short sleeve jump suit.

"I will…it's you I'll worry about Cissnei." Roxas said as he pulled the hood over his head and vanished in a black portal.

* * *

**Where Nothing Gathers **(a.k.a. the Organization meeting room)

All the members who hadn't left for Castle Oblivion (Sans Xemnas, Saix, and Axel), were already in their seats when Roxas portaled in.

"Nice of you to join us Roxas." Xaldin sneered.

"Leave the lad alone Xaldin…he's at least been doing something productive by slaying the heartless around Hollow Bastion." Luxord replied to the dreadlocked nobody.

"Yeah dude he's at least found something to do around here." Xigbar said with a bored voice as the others groaned in boredom.

"Yeah...hey ya think we can go with you next time Roxas?" Demyx asked but before Roxas could reply Saix portaled in.

"Silence…Superior speaks." Saix said as Xemnas and Axel portaled in simultaneously.

"Welcome back Axel." Roxas said as he saw the pyro, but before Axel could speak Xemnas cleared his throat.

"Fellow Nobodies…today is a dark day in the history of the Organization…Five of the six members sent to Castle Oblivion have faded into the darkness." Xemnas said as the room erupted into hushed chatter.

"Zexion too?" Xigbar asked as Xemnas nodded and Axel glanced at the vacant sixth throne.

Roxas was crushed. True he didn't know Zexion that long but he had grown to respect the guy. After all he had been the one to introduce him to Namine.

"We're better off without Zexion; all he did was keep his nose in a book all the time." Xaldin sneered as the entire room started cowering when they saw Xemnas shoot death glares from his eyes at the lancer.

"Zexion was a valued member of the Organization and I would rather have a wise strategist and intelligence agent like him instead of a gas brained, dreadlocked, WIND BAG LIKE YOU XALDIN!!" Xemnas yelled as Xaldin cowered.

"My apologies Superior…I knew not what I said." Xaldin whimpered as Xemnas calmed down and turned to Axel.

"Axel was the only member successful in defeating the abomination that killed the other members…but only three of them were loyal to our cause." Xemnas said as everyone arched an eyebrow.

"Larxene and Marluxia were planning on using the being that destroyed them against us by using a unique nobody that called herself Namine to alter his memories." Xemnas continued.

"Namine?" Roxas muttered as Xemnas continued.

"What happened to this…Namine?" Luxord asked.

"She was not found anywhere within the Castle, which leads us to believe that she either escaped or faded into darkness." Xemnas answered as Roxas sat back in his seat. He prayed she didn't fade but ran off and hid somewhere safe and that they would see each other again soon.

"What of Vexen and Lexaeus?" Xigbar asked.

"Let me put it to you this way…" Axel said "…I am the only survivor."

"Axel is correct…Our Organization has nearly been cut in half in terms of strength and numbers…we must do what we can to restore our numbers…go off in search of new members, check all the worlds between Light and Darkness, and bring them back to us if at all possible."

The room was silent for a while after Xemnas finished…until Demyx raised his hand.

"Yes number nine?" Xemnas said.

"Um…move to adjourn?" Demyx asked

"SECOND!!" Everyone (sans Xemnas, Xaldin, and Saix) yelled.

"Motion carried…meeting adjourned." Xemnas said as they all teleported away instantly.

* * *

**End Chapter 5**

I am assuming that it took thirteen days for Sora to have climbed all thirteen floors of Castle Oblivion…and Axel did lie about his murdering Vexen and having the Riku Replica murder Zexion.

And no it is not a Cissnei/Roxas…I know I said it already but I said it again just as a reminder…though it probably could be considered Cissnei/Roxas friendship.

And no I don't own Cissnei…She belongs to Final Fantasy VII: Before Crisis and Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core.


	6. The New Guys

**327 days remaining.**

The initial shock of losing almost half of the Organization in thirteen days had worn off for the most part…everyone (except Xaldin) agreed that the greatest loss was Zexion.

In response to Larxene and Marluxia's betrayal their portals in Proof of Existence were smashed and the markers signifying them turned from blue to red.

Xemnas had decreed that they would simply reuse the vacant numbers and powers for any new members to use for themselves and so the Organization could remain Organization XIII.

Axel also had been apologizing like mad to Roxas for breaking his promise on bringing Namine back alive…but Roxas had forgiven him already because there was still hope that she was still alive.

Roxas fortunately had a thriving, yet secret, friendship with Cissnei, which for some reason Xemnas didn't care about so long as Roxas didn't divulge any secrets to her. Superior's lack of interest in itself boggled the young number thirteen.

* * *

**Where Nothing Gathers…**

Roxas portaled onto his throne and instantly noticed that Xemnas and Saix were both missing…no surprise there.

"So…what do you think this meeting's about?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Who knows…probably to ask what the smell is in Marluxia's old garden." Axel replied...he and Roxas had stink bombed it two days ago.

Then Saix finally appeared in his throne.

"SILENCE!! Superior speaks…" Saix said as Xemnas appeared in his throne and two additional figures appeared on the floor below.

"Fellow Nobodies, after sixteen days of searching for new members, we have finally found two new members…Gentlemen; I give you our new numbers Four and Five." Xemnas said as everyone looked down to the ground.

The first one wasn't even wearing the traditional Organization robes and was instead wearing a long red leather trench coat with black shoulder pads, and a pair of black leather overalls and had hair similar to Marluxia's except in a redder shade.

The second really surprised the other members, it was a girl. She had short, stubby hair and her hair color was silvery, not like Xemnas's stark white hair. She was also wearing what appeared to be a variant of the Organization robes except instead of the robes she had a black leather vest with silver trim and she also wore a black cape and cowl with a hood. The rest of her attire was normal by Organization standards.

"Please welcome number four, Cxoul (Pronounced Say-Zule), he has taken Marluxia's old element of Flowers. He is known as, the 'Genesis Rhapsody" Xemnas said as Cxoul nodded.

"…and Number five, Luxa, she uses the element of Gravity, and is known as the 'Unseen Enforcer." Xemnas added as Luxa nodded as well.

"Cxoul has been in existence for some length of time and does not require any additional training." Xemnas said as Cxoul raised his hand calmly.

"With your permission Superior I would like to observe Luxa's training." Cxoul requested as Xemnas nodded.

"A reasonable if not modest request." Xemnas said as he turned to look at Roxas.

"Roxas…seeing as how you have excelled in magical aptitude perhaps you would like to train Luxa in how to use her powers." Xemnas requested as Roxas nodded.

"I would be honored Superior, may I request that Axel assist me?" Roxas asked as Xemnas nodded and both of the two nobodies leapt to the floor and the four black portaled away.

* * *

**Later…**

"So you are the new guys?" Axel asked as they portaled into the city.

"Yeah…and, you're the red haired pyromaniac." Luxa replied as Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Watch it new blood, you may be higher in number, but you will easily find that number is of no consequence here." Axel warned as Luxa crossed her arms.

"Break it up you two, this is a training session not a bar room brawl." Roxas said summoning his Keyblades which peaked both Luxa and Cxoul's interest though for different reasons.

"Interesting weapons Roxas…what are they?" Luxa asked.

"They're called Keyblades, they're swords that are quite effective at killing heartless." Roxas answered.

"Infinite in mystery." Cxoul muttered as he saw the Keyblades.

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing, please continue." Cxoul answered.

A few hours later Luxa had finally mastered use of the basic, defensive, and combat magics, and the training session had ended. They were each given rooms that were accessible through two portals separate from the area "Proof of Existence."

Roxas was walking through a long corridor that led to a balcony and as he entered he could hear a voice saying aloud…

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest."_

Roxas turned the corner to see Cxoul standing in Organization robes on the balcony facing outward and reading from a thin white book.

"Loveless, Act one." The Genesis Rhapsody said as he spotted Roxas from the corner of his eye.

"Loveless?" Roxas asked.

"It is a play from the world I was created in. It took me forever to find a copy of it within its ruins." Cxoul replied.

"Oh." Roxas said as he walked up to the balcony.

"Your weapons are interesting…I have only seen weapons like that once in my lifetime." Cxoul said as Roxas looked at him with surprise.

"What do you know about them?" Roxas asked.

"The Keyblades are weapons that can do more than just defeat heartless; it also releases the hearts from within the heartless." Cxoul explained, "There is more but the answers you seek are not mine to give."

"Thanks for explaining that Cxoul." Roxas said with a nod.

"Please, I would prefer it if you would call me…Genesis."

"Ok…Genesis…Do you know anything about me?" Roxas asked. Genesis paused before answering.

"How and why would I know anything?" Genesis replied.

"(Sigh) It's just a small personal matter." Roxas replied and turned to find Saix approaching.

"Superior has a mission for you Roxas; he wishes to speak with you immediately." Saix said as Genesis turned to see the Luna Diviner.

"I'll go right away then." Roxas said as he portaled up to the Alter of Naught.

* * *

**  
The Alter of Naught**

"Roxas…I have a mission for you and one of the new members." Xemnas said as he turned to face the young nobody.

"Yes Superior?" Roxas asked and Xemnas moved aside and motioned towards a moderately large heart shaped moon.

"Do you know what that is?" Xemnas asked.

"The moon, sir?" Roxas replied innocently.

"This…is Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas corrected as Roxas stared in awe.

"However…it is incomplete…we still need to collect more hearts for it to give us our hearts in return." Xemnas explained.

"How do we collect the hearts sir?" Roxas asked.

"Summon your weapons Roxas." Superior ordered as Roxas complied and summoned the two Keyblades.

"The Keyblades are special weapons…do you know what they can do?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, Cxoul explained them to me." Roxas said as Xemnas smiled slightly, "They release the hearts of…of the heartless."

"Yes…and we in turn collect the hearts released from them." Xemnas added.

"So…for every heartless I've slain…" "…one heart is collected for Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas finished.

"And don't think that I am unaware of your frequent visits to Hollow Bastion." Xemnas said as he turned towards Kingdom Hearts.

"I still am slaying heartless while I'm there…there seems to be a large quantity in that place." Roxas said as Xemnas nodded.

"Yes there is…which is why I have remained apathetic towards your visits." Xemnas replied.

"But now our means of collecting hearts is down to just you Roxas…we need you." Xemnas said as Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"I don't understand…how were you collecting them before I got here?" Roxas asked as Xemnas paused for a moment.

"We don't know how exactly…" Xemnas finally answered, "…All we do know is that it was connected to the Keyblades."

"So what is my mission?" Roxas asked as Xemnas stretched out his hand and created a portal similar to one of the Corridors of Darkness except this was perfectly round and was displaying images from within it.

"Each world contains a heart, and each of these world's hearts are of great worth towards building Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas explained, "We need you to start by taking the heart of a world known as Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town?" Roxas asked.

"Yes…it was recently abandoned after the worlds were restored to normal…there isn't a soul living there except for multiple heartless." Xemnas explained.

"So where do I find the world's heart?" Roxas asked.

"In each world, including this one, there is hidden somewhere a keyhole. Now the keyhole can only be opened with the Keyblades. Once opened the heart will instantly be freed and the world will cease to exist…the freed heart will also be taken instantly to Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas explained.

"I understand Superior." Roxas nodded as Xemnas motioned for him to wait.

"There is only one drawback…" Xemnas added, "…we do not know where the keyhole is located, and to make matters worse, there are countless heartless swarming in the town…an excellent opportunity to collect the lesser hearts."

"I shall succeed." Roxas stated proudly.

"I doubt that you won't…but just for the sake of argument take Cxoul and Luxa with you." Xemnas ordered as Roxas nodded and the two nobodies in question portaled in, only now Luxa was in the formal Organization attire as well.

"They have already been given their assignments Roxas so be quick and find the keyhole soon." Xemnas said as Roxas nodded and pulled his hood up over his head as the other two followed suit.

"Be careful Roxas." Xemnas said as the three portaled away.

* * *

**Traverse Town...**

The three portaled into the first district of Traverse Town within the square outside the steps…and instantly removed their hoods.

"Wow this place has certainly seen better days." Luxa remarked at the dark and deserted town.

"We must be weary…" Genesis said as he summoned his weapon, a very long crimson katana with a decorated hilt, "…the heartless have grown in number since everyone left…they may have moved into this district by now."

"Nice sword by the way." Roxas said as he summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"You know I think one of my weapons was designed with a Keyblade in mind." Luxa said as she summoned her weapons. In her left hand was a small gunblade (Similar to Velvet Nightmare), and in her right hand was a broad sword like weapon that truly did look like a Keyblade. It was shaped like a broadsword but the top was designed like an axe, with one axe blade larger than the other, and a point on the end of the blade. She held the weapon with the larger blade facing up.

"I hear it was designed by a weapons maker to honor a trio of mighty Keyblade wielders from a decade ago, it's called a 'Blade-lock,' and is quite unique." Luxa explained as she held the blade-lock sideways revealing the numbers one through thirteen in roman numerals along the blade with the number one on the large axe blade.

"I named it after the chamber in the castle called 'Proof of Existence." She added.

"What about the gun?" Roxas asked.

"I call this the 'Fast Enforcer." Luxa replied proudly as she flicked her wrist and the handle on the gunblade swung up behind the gun causing the gun to appear like a dagger, the trigger and barrel were even covered up by sliding pieces of metal on the dagger.

"Fancy trick." Roxas said as Genesis turned towards a set of stairs leading upward.

"I believe what we seek can only be reached through this way." Genesis said pointing his sword towards the staircase.

"Pfft yeah right." Luxa scoffed as she pointed towards a large pair of wooden doors, "It's gotta be this way."

"Then let the leader choose." Genesis said calmly as Roxas placed a hand on the large doors and pushed.

"Locked." Roxas said as he looked for the locking mechanism but found none.

"Well you've got the keys, unlock it!" Luxa said as Roxas aimed Oblivion at her.

"Now see here Luxa, I know how to use these things and if I say the door is locked then that means there is no way I can open it from here." Roxas said as Luxa nodded.

"Then…let me try." She said as she focused her power on the door, adding more and more force to the door until they could hear it creaking under the pressure. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and the stress was too much for her.

"GACKT!!" She grunted as her strength gave out, "Genesis…you try." (FF7: CC fans will probably notice the inside joke)

"I'd prefer not to waste my strength…sometimes the fastest way isn't the easiest way Luxa." Genesis remarked.

"Fine…Roxy it's your call." Luxa said as Roxas glared at her.

"It's Roxas…and don't you dare call me anything else." Roxas said as he headed towards the stairs…his patience with Luxa was wearing very thin.

They traveled through the first district, guided by a bright light emanating from the tip of Oathkeeper, and came to another pair of doors in the back.

"Think these doors are locked too?" Luxa asked.

Roxas silently growled and kicked the doors open.

"Satisfied your royal hinny?" Roxas asked as Luxa grumbled.

"Break it up you two, save your strength for battle." Genesis suggested as they entered the second district.

It too was as dark as could be.

"It's quiet…too quiet." Roxas said as they progressed.

"Would you have preferred that Demyx come along with his Sitar?" Luxa asked.

"You know…I'm getting real tired of you Luxa!" Roxas said as he stopped.

"Well I don't appreciate being put under the command of some key wielding runt!" Luxa replied.

"You know I never remembered asking that you be put under my command!" Roxas yelled as a glowing crimson blade hit the ground between them.

"Enough!" Genesis said as the two stopped, "…I sense the heartless are near."

"You too?" Roxas asked as he turned the light just in time to reveal a large swarm of Neoshadows.

"You were saying, glow stick?" Luxa asked as they turned to find themselves surrounded by heartless.

* * *

**End Chapter 6.**

Curiously I have created my first ever OC…Luxa is mine.

Cxoul, the Genesis Rhapsody, is actually Genesis Rhapsodos from Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core…his role as a nobody will be further explained in future chapters.

Oh and for those who didn't get the joke: "GACKT!! Genesis…you try." Gackt is the Japanese pop singer whose image, Genesis is modeled after…also Gackt is the voice actor for Genesis in the Japanese versions of Crisis Core and Dirge of Cerberus…you may now LOL at will.


	7. Heart of a World & A Mother's Tears

The trio were surrounded, Neoshadow heartless surrounding them on all sides.

"Could this possibly get any worse?" Luxa asked as Roxas and Genesis face palmed at the words.

Sure enough as soon as she said the words, a large hovering purple suit of armor appeared amongst the heartless…a third incarnation of the Guard Armor Heartless.

"You just had to say that?!" Roxas groaned.

Suddenly a large swath of heartless dissipated by a glowing red blade.

"Don't hold back…unleash your strength upon the darkness." Genesis said calmly as the three dispersed to combat the swarm of heartless.

With each heartless Roxas slew a glowing pink heart rose up and vanished in a dark cloud, while the heartless slain by Genesis and Luxa didn't.

Luxa was using her power over gravity to gain the upper hand; she just walked through the heartless in a straight line as her weapons circled around her at high speed cutting down heartless like a lawn mower.

Genesis was cutting down heartless quickly with his katana.

Roxas then noticed the Guard Armor climbing a large building with a bell tower on top of it.

"It's retreating?!" Roxas asked confused as he turned to cut down more heartless, he then noticed a fountain in the back with three small symbols of a bell engraved around the edge. Then it hit him…the bell tower.

Roxas leapt into the air and flew towards the tower leaving a lens flair behind him as he flew.

He reached the large heartless and quickly unleashed a row of Light rays at the heartless which found itself being knocked over the edge of the building.

Roxas then saw the bell and quickly grabbed the rope, he then pulled hard and the bell rang out.

As it rang the Heartless stopped and started to swarm towards and up the building, while a large square image behind the fountain rotated to reveal another image.

Roxas saw the image change and quickly rang the bell again…the image changed again and the Guard Armor started hovering towards it only to be stopped by Luxa who threw the large heartless against the wall of the structure the heartless were climbing.

Roxas quickly rang the bell a third time and the image turned to reveal a shimmering purple square with a keyhole inside of it.

Roxas noticed immediately but he also noticed the wave of heartless climbing up onto the roof. He quickly conjured up as much light energy as he could and then leapt into the air and unleashed a powerful blast of light upon the heartless destroying them all…the Guard Armor Heartless included. The blast having been from the Keyblades caused all the hearts from each of the heartless to be released and sent to Kingdom Hearts.

"Whoa-ho Roxy…I gotta say your much better than I thought." Luxa said as Roxas black portaled to the ground.

"It's Roxas…R-O-X-A-S…" Roxas corrected as Luxa smirked and shrugged as she replied "M-O-U-S-E." in a sing song manner.

"We should move quickly before more heartless arrive." Genesis said as Roxas nodded and aimed the Keyblades at the keyhole and a white circle surrounded by interweaving black and white thorns appeared around the tips of them and a straight beam just like the circle shot out and hit the keyhole causing a tremendous flash of light and a massive glowing pink heart to emerge and then dissipate in a dark portal bound for Kingdom Hearts.

As soon as the heart disappeared the ground started to shake and all around them the world started to crumble, the bell tower toppled forward to the ground and landed with a loud clang.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!" Roxas shouted as the three black portaled away.

* * *

**Later…**

Roxas, Genesis, and Luxa had returned to the World that Never Was and were instantly greeted by Xemnas.

After debriefing Xemnas and Saix of what occurred in Traverse Town, the three had dispersed in their own directions. Roxas had returned to his light house where he found Axel waiting for him.

"So you actually obliterated them in one blast?!" Axel asked as Roxas finished repeating his story to the pyro.

"Yep…though I really don't wanna do that again." Roxas replied as Axel snickered.

"Well with any luck you won't have to." Axel said as Demyx appeared.

"Hey Roxas you have a message waiting for ya." Demyx said as he handed Roxas a light blue sticky note with a dark blue decal of Demyx's sitar on it.

The note read _"Where R U? R U Ok? Call me L8er. – Cissnei"_ It was written in Demyx's shorthand.

"Omigosh…Cissnei…I haven't called her in a while…wait how did she get your number?" Roxas asked the Melodious Nocturne.

"She didn't…Axel and I went to go meet her." Demyx replied as Roxas's jaw dropped.

"You WHAT?!" Roxas yelled.

"Relax we said we were friends of yours and explained that you've been away on business for a while." Axel replied as Roxas took a deep breath.

"Unsurprisingly she knows both of our others…however she promised not to tell the rest of her friends that we exist." Demyx added.

"Phew…Good…I probably should go see her…call me on my cell if you need me." Roxas said as he turned to leave but Axel stopped him.

"Hey before you go I got ya something…" Axel said as he whipped out a small thin square shaped box in white wrapping paper.

"What for?" Roxas asked as he opened it, revealing an X shaped keychain like on his Zipper chain.

"It's a one month in the Organization present…it's for your Keyblade." Axel replied as Roxas applied the Keyblade to Oblivion causing it to take on a black and white nobody-like appearance.

"It's called 'Two Across' and it's all yours." Axel added as Roxas smiled, detached it and stuck it in his robe pocket.

"Thanks Axel…oh by the way you're forgiven for losing Namine." Roxas said as he black portaled away.

* * *

**Hollow Bastion  
Outside the Bailey…**

Cissnei was sitting atop a rock formation facing the abandoned Heartless castle as Roxas portaled in behind her.

"Hey." He said causing her to jump slightly as he appeared.

"Oh hey Roxas…glad to see you're ok." Cissnei said as she turned to see him.

"Sorry about not talking to you lately…I just came back from a mission." Roxas said as she smiled and nodded understandingly.

"It's ok…anything you can talk about?" she asked as Roxas gave her a knowing smirk and shook his head.

"Oh well…can't say that I didn't try." Cissnei said with a chuckle.

"True…you are a very persistent woman." Roxas said as Cissnei silently giggled.

"And you are a very stubborn boy…we're polar opposites I'd say." Cissnei replied.

"Or like a pair of siblings." Roxas added as Cissnei thought for a moment.

"Siblings huh? That's an interesting thought." Cissnei said as she heard Roxas's stomach growl.

"Apparently my stomach has other thoughts…" Roxas said with a chuckle and snapped his fingers transforming into his civvies.

"I could go for something about now…let's get lunch…'brother." Cissnei said with a snicker.

"Ok…sister." Roxas replied as they both started laughing on their way back to the town.

They entered the Benbow Inn, a restaurant owned and operated by a woman named Sarah Hawkins and her son; a seventeen year old boy named James Hawkins but referred to as Jim. The two were natives of a world long since abandoned known as Montressor.

"Evening Sarah." Cissnei said to the auburn haired woman behind the counter.

"Oh good evening Cissnei…Roxas." Sarah replied, "Take any open seat you want."

"Thanks." Cissnei replied as they headed for a vacant booth, completely ignorant of a raven haired woman in the booth behind Roxas.

The woman was wearing a black robe, not like the black leather robes of the Organization members, had slightly pale skin, and she had her hair made up in a bun.

"Hey Cissnei, Roxas." A brown haired teenager said as he approached their booth with a notepad in hand.

"Hey Jim." The two greeted in unison.

"The usual?" he asked as they nodded and he turned and walked way.

After a moment Jim returned with two glass mugs of lemonade, soft drinks being a bit low on the list of priorities for the Restoration Committee and what not, and had walked off.

"Could you excuse me for a moment Roxas…I need to visit the little girl's room." Cissnei said as she left the table and Roxas nodded in approval.

As she left the chime above the door was heard and a black spiky haired man in a dark blue uniform with black shoulder pads, and a big sword on his back entered.

He then noticed the raven haired woman as she stood up. He smirked as he saw her. Roxas sat quietly, he didn't want to listen into their conversation but he had no choice seeing as how Cissnei was away at the moment.

"Zack…worlds it's good to see you." The woman said as she hugged the man.

"It's good to see you again too Mrs. Lulu." Zack replied as they sat down.

"Call me Lu…how long has it been?" she asked.

"By my count…almost ten years." Zack replied.

"You certainly have grown." She said.

"Thanks…but I doubt you called me here to reminisce about old times." Zack replied as Lulu sighed.

"Yes I did and you're the only one I can turn to about this." She said.

"What's wrong." He asked.

"Both of our boys are missing." She replied.

"Riku?" He asked as she nodded.

Zack then muttered something in a language foreign to Roxas's ears.

"Minerva ryja sanlo." He muttered. (Translation: Minerva have mercy.)

"Frah tet oui maynh Al Bhed?" she asked. (Translation: When did you learn Al Bhed?)

"Ten years ago." He replied as she nodded understandingly.

"So when was the last time you saw either of them?" Zack asked.

"Well…a few months ago, when all of the worlds were slowly being consumed by the darkness, the Islands fell too…I found myself in a world known as Twilight Town, where Master Yen Sid helped me by giving me a gummy ship his former apprentice had sent to him." Lulu explained.

"I don't mean to be rude but…that doesn't answer my question." Zack replied.

"The last time I saw either of them, they were enroot to the island where they would play all the time." She said.

"Any clue of what happened to them?" Zack asked.

"There's more…the islands were restored and Kairi returned with them. She was about to explain all that happened to them…but then this strange aura appeared around her for a split second, and almost everyone on the island including her forgot that my son even existed…I've noticed it's the same here too." Lulu explained.

"You're kidding…people are forgetting about them?" Zack asked.

"No it appears only to effect people who knew about my son." She replied, "Riku doesn't seem to be effected."

"Odd…this is definitely something I will need to investigate in my spare time." Zack said as his phone started to ring and he quickly answered it.

"Fair here…uh-huh…yes sir I'll A.T.B. pronto…yes sir…over and out." Zack said into his phone.

"Problems?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah…Cloud spotted Sephiroth again and now the two are dukeing it out against each other in the old Midgar ruins." Zack said as he got up.

"Be safe Zack…I'll be sure to contact you if the situation changes." Lulu said as Zack smiled and the two hugged again before Zack headed towards the door.

"Lu…" he said as he stopped at the door, "…Don't forget his promise…he will return one day even if it takes ten years…who knows this may be the lucky year…and whatever you do…don't forget your family."

"I won't Zack…I've never forgotten or lost hope that Ven will return…and I'm sure that Sora will too." Lulu said as Zack smiled and walked out the door.

Roxas in the meantime was on a mental rollercoaster, the names Riku and Kairi were ringing in his head like bells, and the name Sora was ringing even louder than the others.

"Riku…his best friend…Kairi…that girl he likes…Sora…who is Sora…" Roxas whispered to himself as Cissnei returned to the table.

"Sorry I took so long…what's the matter with you?" Cissnei asked as she sat down.

"Hang on a minute." Roxas said as he got up and moved towards the booth behind him and looked at the woman seated there drinking her coffee.

"Excuse me." He asked as she looked at him then did a double take.

"Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation but there's something about those names you mentioned that are just ringing in my head…like I should know them." Roxas said as the woman looked him over.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Roxas." He answered.

"Roxas...what do you know of those names I mentioned?" she asked.

"Just a bunch of vague thoughts…Riku is his best friend…Kairi is the girl he likes…but I feel like I should know Sora…I just can't get any clue as to who he is…I feel like I know every intricate detail of his life but every time I try to think of them…I draw a complete blank." Roxas replied as Lulu looked at him with interest. Roxas then started looking at her as if studying her.

"You also look very familiar…I feel like there is a closeness between you and me." Roxas added.

In her mind Cissnei was toying with the names Sora and Roxas…as if she could sense a similarity between them.

"You have spoken volumes compared to what most people who know my son has said…almost everyone I've talked to acts surprised and confused when I ask them about Sora." Lulu replied.

"That name…it's so familiar…yet at the same time I feel like I've never heard it before…I don't understand how this is possible." Roxas said as his phone started ringing.

"_5 – Luxa"_

"(Sigh) not now…" Roxas said as he flipped open his phone.

"What do you want Luxa?" he asked.

"_If I were you…I would shut your yap before you say something you shouldn't to people you shouldn't even be around Roxy." _Luxa said as Roxas started looking around and spotted the silver haired nobody in a corner booth, in her modified Organization attire, who blew him a kiss.

"Who invited you?!" Roxas yelled to the woman as he lowered the phone causing her to chuckle with malice, rose out of her seat and moved towards Roxas.

"(Sigh) Roxy, Roxy, Roxy…you of all people should know that we're allowed to come and go from headquarters at our leisure, unless on a mission or ordered directly by Superior." Luxa replied snidely as she approached.

"Who is this iron maiden?!" Cissnei asked as her drink spilled in her lap as if by magic and Luxa suppressed a snicker.

"I'm someone you don't want to mess with." She said to the ex-Turk as she turned back to Roxas.

"Luxa…get out…or so help me I'll-" "You'll what…report me to Superior? Please…like he would side with you in this matter." Luxa replied smugly as Roxas spun to face her with Oathkeeper and Oblivion aimed at her.

"Those weapons…" Lulu said as she saw the two weapons, "…where did you get them?!"

"Stay out of this you old crone." Luxa replied as she glared at Roxas.

"How dare you…" Lulu said as she stood up only to come face to face with the "Fast Enforcer's" gun barrel.

"Sit down before you make a decision you won't live to regret." Luxa ordered as Lulu begrudgingly complied.

"Now come along Roxas…let's be a good boy and return to the castle before we let any secrets slip." Luxa said as Roxas lowered the Keyblades and transformed into his Organization robes.

"That's a good little 'Key of Destiny'…what Superior sees in you I will never understand…but so long as you fulfill your purpose." Luxa said with a smirk as she opened a black portal to the Castle that Never Was.

"I'll be back soon Cissnei…I promise." Roxas said to the ex-Turk before getting shoved through the portal with Luxa right behind him.

The portal closed leaving Lulu and Cissnei both very confused as to what just transpired.

* * *

**End Chapter 7.**

If you have been reading my other Fics…Reunion and/or Reunion: Birth by Sleep, you would be aware of the fact that I have made Lulu, from Final Fantasy X, Sora's mother…and Zack Fair from Final Fantasy VII to be Riku's cousin.

Also be prepared for another character…only of Disney origin…here's a few hints.

He's a villain, he's named after a musical term, and he is a musical instrument.

If you know whom I mean, please refrain from saying it in your reviews.


	8. The Maestro of Iron and Steel

**323 days remaining…**

Roxas was sulking around the castle like he had been for four days…at least ever since Luxa drove him away from Hollow Bastion.

Xemnas had sent him on two missions to hunt down and destroy large heartless, but curiously he never sent him to take any more hearts from other worlds.

Roxas secretly longed to see the mysterious woman Lulu again in an effort to try and understand who the boy Sora was and why his name was so familiar. But any hope of that was dashed by the ever watchful "Unseen Enforcer."

Roxas was currently wandering down the halls of the large floating castle as he started to hear a strange sound. As he wondered deeper into the castle he could hear that the sound was really music. Even closer he realized that it was music coming from a Pipe Organ.

He entered a large, dark, and semi-grandiose chamber that was practically empty save for one thing. Covering an entire wall, were the towering pipes of a massive pipe organ atop a small stage like setting with a small iron fence around the edges, and two, tall, and lit candlesticks made of brass on either side of the steps leading up towards the keyboard.

The keyboard was playing itself which further boggled Roxas's mind.

"Who's playing that noise?!" Roxas asked no one in particular as the music suddenly got louder, loud enough to crack the glass in one of the windows along one wall. The music stopped as soon as the glass cracked.

"Noise? NOISE?! This is my masterpiece!" a voice (Sounding suspiciously like Tim Curry) said from out of nowhere.

"W-who's there?!" Roxas asked as a gentile tune started playing from the organ and a glowing green bar line of music floated out of one of the lower pipes and slithered towards Roxas, tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed up. Roxas looked up to see that the Organ had a face, a face of iron, two empty eyes and an equally as empty mouth.

The organ was actually bending over and looking at him with an indignant expression as if it had just been insulted.

"W-who are you?!" Roxas asked as the large instrument, which smiled down at him.

"I am Maestro Forte (Pronounced: For-tay), castle composer, and your humble servant." The Organ proclaimed proudly as it smiled and leaned back with a creaking metal noise as he moved.

"Forte?!" Roxas said curiously, "Where did you come from?"

"Well I really don't know…one minute I'm just sitting around in the Castle where I was placed into this form then the next, the world is crashing down upon me and I find myself in a pile in the city out there." Forte explained as he motioned towards the large windows.

"Then how did you get in here?" Roxas asked as Forte started playing a somber melody.

"Apparently, one of your fellow members has an affinity for music, and figured that I might make an excellent addition to the castle's orchestra…if there was ever to be one…but he didn't realize that I'm alive." Forte replied.

"Let me guess he has blond hair set up in a mullet?" Roxas asked as Forte let out another glass cracking blast of music.

"THAT'S HIM!!" Forte yelled as the music stopped.

"That's also Demyx…and could you please quit blasting the music so loud…you'll puncture an ear drum." Roxas said as he made sure he could still hear properly.

"My apologies…it's just that he left me alone down here with no one to talk to…however I do have my music." Forte said as he continued playing his somber song.

"I could hear it down the hall…does, anyone else know you're down here?" Roxas asked as Forte shook his pipe built head.

"No I'm afraid not…but now that you are here perhaps the others shall come to listen to my music as well." Forte replied with a hopeful steel smile.

"How did you wind up like this?" Roxas asked as Forte sighed.

"Well…it all started years ago, when an enchantress came to my master's castle, he was quite a bit of a greedy, spoiled, brat so she cursed him and all who live within it to become an object that best suits their personality, especially the master who was cursed to live as a hideous beast." Forte explained.

"Now…I am forced to remain in this form until the master can find…Love." Forte looked disgusted as he said the word "love."

"It's better than not having a heart." Roxas said as Forte nodded.

"Absolutely…a heart is what we all need to be complete little nobody." Forte said as Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know what I am?" Roxas asked.

"My hearing is quite good when I'm not playing…and you would be amazed how much of an echo the halls make." Forte replied.

"Oh…well I better be going…I've got a lot on my mind lately." Roxas said as he turned to leave and Forte arched an eyebrow with a small smile.

"You mean the girl?" he asked as Roxas stopped and turned back to the enchanted Organ.

"What are you talking about?!" Roxas asked.

"Why your petite amie of course…isn't her name…Namine?" Forte asked.

"Do you know where Namine is?" Roxas asked as Forte gave a slight chuckle.

"Why…Roxas, how would I know?" Forte said with a knowing smirk.

"You know something don't you?!" Roxas asked.

"As a matter of fact…I do…a little birdie told me that she could be found in a world known as Twilight Town." Forte replied.

"I know that world…it's where I came into being." Roxas said as Forte started playing a soft melody.

"Then go…find your petite amie…bring her back…only promise that you will return to me…at the very least…come and listen to my music." Forte pleaded.

"I will Forte…it's a promise…and…thank you." Roxas said as he portaled away.

"Don't be thanking me just yet little one." Forte said as his music got more dramatic, sinister, and louder.

"Well done Forte." A dark hooded figure said as he emerged from the shadows. "Maybe she can convince him to rejoin with his other…and if she succeeds…then you maestro will be released from your prison of steel pipes."

"The grand finale that I have been waiting for." Forte replied satisfied as he amerced himself in his music.

* * *

**Twilight Town.**Roxas black portaled into Twilight Town, just inside the forest between the old mansion and the wall to the city.

He headed towards the mansion first. He kept walking until he reached the gates then he just portaled around them. He walked through the doors to the debris filled mansion and found nothing of real interest as he walked through.

"Namine?!" he called out, but only silence greeted him.

"Namine?!" he called again…but this time he was greeted by the creaking of old wood when someone steps on it.

He started climbing the stairs leading up to a room with a white door.

"Namine?" he asked as he opened the door slowly to reveal…

"ROXAS!!" Namine yelled as she dropped her drawing pad and crayons on the table in front of her and ran over to hug the nobody.

"Namine…you're alive…I knew you were." Roxas said as they hugged.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Oh a little birdie told me." Roxas said quoting Forte's previous statement.

"I don't care how you found me, just get me out of here…but please not back to that castle." Namine begged.

"Well…I don't know about the castle…but I do know of someone who could keep you safe." Roxas said as he thought.

"Let me grab my things…" Namine said as she grabbed her drawing pad and crayons.

"So Axel got them to you safely?" Roxas asked as she nodded.

"Axel is the one who helped me escape for the most part." Namine said as Roxas nodded and opened a black portal.

"Follow me." Roxas said as he grabbed her arm and they ran through together, completely unaware that their every move was being watched by a mysterious figure in the basement of the mansion.

"Did he take the bait?" asked the dark hooded figure as he portaled in to a man with red bandages wrapped around his head only revealing a single eye and his mouth.

"That he did my friend…soon Roxas shall rejoin with Sora, and then you shall have your friend back." The man in bandages replied as the hooded figure lowered the hood revealing his long white hair and black blindfold around his eyes.

"I hope so DiZ…I hope so." The boy replied.

* * *

**Hollow Bastion…**

Roxas and Namine black portaled to the place where Cissnei was usually waiting for him, outside the bailey wall. Roxas quickly made sure he was in his civvies before grabbing Namine's arm again.

"This way hurry." Roxas said as they ran into the city and as they entered the marketplace, Roxas spotted Cissnei talking to a tall man with brown hair, blue jeans, a jacket made of the same material, a white undershirt, a strange symbol on a chain around his neck, and holding a large sword that looked like a hybrid of a sword and a gun.

"Cissnei!!" Roxas yelled as the ex-Turk turned to look at him.

"Could you excuse me Leon…I gotta see what my friend needs." She said as the brown haired man nodded and walked off.

"What's the matter Roxas…who's your friend?" Cissnei asked.

"This is Namine…the girl I told you about." Roxas said as Cissnei smiled at the blond haired girl.

"I need to leave her with you for a while…it's not safe for her at the castle." Roxas said as Cissnei nodded.

"I'll keep her safe Roxas…it's a promise." Cissnei replied.

"I don't want to have to leave you Namine, but I have no choice…you'll be safe with Cissnei…she's like a sister to me." Roxas said with a smile.

"It's ok Roxas, I understand…I'll contact you if something happens." Namine said as Roxas nodded and quickly ran off into an alley way where he black portaled back to the Organization Headquarters.

"I just hope that strange woman from the Organization wasn't watching us." Cissnei said as Namine looked up at her with a worried look.

"What woman?" Namine asked.

"Some silver haired woman with a gun in black robes named Luxa…she seems to really have some beef with Roxas." Cissnei replied as they headed off towards her house.

However a dark hooded figure had watched the whole thing…and turned silently as it black portaled away.

* * *

**In the Hall of Rests and Pauses…**(a.k.a. Forte's chamber.)

Roxas black portaled into the chamber as Forte was playing very dramatically.

"Forte!" Roxas called but the pipe organ was too engrossed in the music to hear.

"Forte!!" Roxas called again but sighed as the Organ again didn't hear him. Finally he walked over to the keyboard and brought his fist down on the bass keys causing another glass cracking blast of music.

"NYAAHHHH!!" Forte yelled at the sour notes, and then looked down to see the small nobody waving his arms over his head.

"Ah Roxas…" Forte greeted with a happy expression that then turned to anger and another blast of music, **"…DON'T…TOUCH…THE KEYBOARD!!"**

The vibrations from the blast had caused small bits of the ceiling to fall to the ground in small clouds of dust.

"Geez sorry Forte, but I did try to get your attention beforehand." Roxas replied as he started rubbing his ears.

"Did you…oh I'm so sorry, did I hurt your ear drums?" Forte asked with a slightly amused expression as he started playing again only softer.

"No, thankfully." Roxas said as a certain red haired pyro entered followed by the Melodious Nocturne.

"So this is where the noise is coming from." Axel said as Roxas braced himself for the music blast that occurred immediately afterwards.

"NOISE?! THIS ISN'T NOISE!! **THIS…IS…MUSIC!!**" Forte yelled as the two paled at the sight of the enchanted pipe organ and the blast stopped.

"Whoa I always wondered what had happened to that Pipe Organ I had moved in here…but how did it come alive?!" Demyx asked himself as Forte groaned and continued playing.

"I've always been alive you imbecilic twit…I am Forte the castle composer!!" Forte scolded as Demyx backed off slightly.

"Well your name would certainly account for the reason you're so loud." Demyx said as Roxas arched an eyebrow and Forte stopped playing and began the most over done organ piece in the entire history of organ pieces…the Toccata and Fugue in D minor.

"What do you mean Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"Forte is a musical term for loud…Fortissimo is louder, and Mezzo Forte is softer." Demyx explained as Forte smiled at the musically educated Nobody.

"Bravo young nobody…I must say that you know more than I initially gave you credit for." Forte said as Axel was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"So where did this guy come from?!" Axel asked as Demyx and Roxas explained everything to the Flurry of the Dancing Flames.

"So he was once a human?!" Axel asked as the two nodded and Genesis entered.

"As much as I'm sure that you would enjoy listening to the music as much as I would…" Genesis said as he entered, "…Superior requests our presence in council chambers."

"Oh great…and I was enjoying the music too." Axel said sarcastically. If Forte had eyes to roll…they would be at that moment.

"Well I know I was." Demyx said in all seriousness as the three shuffled out of the room as Forte continued playing, leaving Genesis alone with the giant pipe organ.

"I'm sorry to say maestro that Superior also requests that the music be de-crescendoed to a pianissimo." Genesis said reluctantly as the pipe organ blinked in surprise as he finished the piece.

"Bravo Maestro…bravo." Genesis said as he left the room.

* * *

**End Chapter 8.**

I do not own Forte…

Forte (voiced by Tim Curry) was the villain in the direct-to-video sequel to Beauty and the Beast where he tried to separate Beast from Belle and ultimately tried to destroy the castle by playing his music at its loudest…he's also probably one of my favorite Disney Villains.

Feel free to check YouTube for videos…try the following video in the YouTube search bar…

"Forte's Appearance"

That should give those of you who have no idea of what he looks like some clue as to his appearance, and there are two other videos to sort of "showcase" him…that's if you haven't seen the film.

Now for a bit of translating for those who don't understand French and/or musical terminology…

Petite Amie is French for girlfriend.

Rests and Pauses are used to signify silence in music.

De-crescendo means to gradually get softer.

Pianissimo is playing as soft as you can play and still have the music be heard.


	9. The Port in the Storm

**322 days remaining…**

Roxas was currently hoping and praying that he could escape the castle to Hollow Bastion today. Luxa had been given a mission the day before and she wouldn't be back for a full three days. Axel was going to go with him in an effort to help him find answers about Sora.

The rest of the Organization (Sans Xaldin as usual) had agreed that since Forte was of no real threat and since his music was rather soothing to some of the more aggressive members (Cough Saix Cough) they had agreed to let the enchanted pipe organ stay.

They were currently heading towards the "Hall of Rests and Pauses" to tell Forte what was going on. As expected they could hear the massive pipe organ playing rather dramatically.

They entered the chamber as Forte noticed them and finished the song he was playing.

"Well…don't you two look eager…special occasion?" the pipe organ asked with a smile.

"Yep…Luxa is away on a mission, and won't be back for a while, so we're going to Hollow Bastion to try and get some answers about who I am." Roxas said with a smile as Genesis entered from the same door Axel and Roxas had entered.

"As much as I hate to ruin your plans but Superior has a mission for the three of us." Genesis said. If either Roxas or Axel had a heart, it would have sunken right there.

"So sorry to hear that Roxas." Forte said with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah…me too." Roxas said as the three left the chamber, closing the door behind them and after a while Forte unleashed a blast of music.

"THIS…WAS…NOT…according to plan!" Forte growled as a dark hooded figure emerged from the shadows.

"Patience my iron plated friend…it will just take some time." The figure said with a sigh.

"Just when I think things are in tune…it de-crescendos to an anti-climax." Forte grumbled.

* * *

**The Alter of Naught.**

Roxas, Axel, and Genesis black portaled onto the Alter where Xemnas stood facing the heart shaped moon.

"Excellent, you have arrived." Xemnas said as he turned.

"What is our mission superior?" Roxas asked as Xemnas held out his hand revealing a black portal with the images of a ruined city.

"This is all that remains of a world known as Montressor spaceport…it was heavily devastated ten years ago by a powerful being…the heart of this world remains intact however…and since no one lives there anymore it is a perfect target for us." Xemnas explained.

"So just find the keyhole and release the heart huh?" Roxas asked as Xemnas nodded.

"I would send Luxa with you but alas she is on another mission right now." Xemnas replied.

"Yeah…we're really sorry she missed out." Axel replied sarcastically.

"Wait a minute…what's the down side of this mission?" Roxas asked.

"The heartless are attempting to find the keyhole as well…and there are bound to be some very powerful heartless there." Xemnas answered as Axel and Roxas nodded understandingly.

"How wonderful." Roxas said with a sigh.

"Hey don't worry buddy…Cxoul and I will be right there with you." Axel said as Genesis nodded.

"Well then I guess we're off to go kill another world." Roxas said with a sigh as the three pulled their hoods up and black portaled away.

* * *

**Montressor Ruins…**

The three portaled into a large and empty cobblestone street with ruined buildings on either side.

"Well…doesn't this seem creepy?" Axel said as he summoned his chakrams.

"Yeah…but don't you feel that…" Roxas said as Axel and Genesis looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"That weird feeling like we're being watched?" Axel asked.

"Yeah exactly." Roxas replied.

"Whoever it is…it is someone of great underlying power…could it be her?" Genesis muttered.

"What's Genesis blabbering about now?" Axel asked as the two followed the muttering Rhapsody.

"Beats the heck out of me but I feel like he's right about the underlying power part." Roxas replied.

"Great…I just hope it ain't one of those heartless." Axel said as they entered a ruined temple like structure.

After a moment Roxas heard what sounded like the rustling of grass beneath his feet. He looked down and created a sphere of light in his hand, revealing that they were indeed walking on…

"Flowers?!" Roxas asked as Genesis knelt down to study the flowers.

"The gift of the goddess." Genesis muttered in awe.

"Huh?!" Roxas and Axel asked in unison as Genesis stood up and looked around. He then pulled out his copy of Loveless and read aloud.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"_

"Loveless…the prologue." Roxas replied as Genesis nodded.

"I see you got the copy I left in your room." Genesis said without looking at the young Keybearer.

"How are these flowers growing here?!" Axel asked.

"Beats me." Roxas replied as a bloodcurdling scream was heard and the three summoned their weapons just in time to see a young woman with long blond hair in a decorative white dress with golden symbols on it, and a split right down the middle revealing her midriff. Her clothes appeared to be some form of ceremonial armor, but it was incomplete with her right leg unarmored with only the boot.

She was being chased by three wolf like heartless which Roxas quickly leapt forward and slew.

"(Sigh) Thank you kind sirs…" she said as she caught her breath, "…I thought I was a goner."

"Who are you?!" Axel asked in awe.

"I'm Vera…I'm a salvager." She replied.

"I'm Axel…otherwise known as the Flurry of the Dancing Flames…care to turn up the heat?" Axel asked as Vera blushed and Roxas suppressed the urge to burst out laughing at the nobody's futile attempt to woo the blond haired woman.

"Uh thanks but I don't usually go for pyromaniacs…too destructive." Vera replied as Roxas bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Ok…well can't blame a guy for trying." Axel said with a shrug as Roxas was turning blue from holding in the laughter.

"Roxas you are not a blueberry…breathe for Pete's sake!" Axel said as he slapped Roxas on the back causing the latter to start breathing again.

"So who are you guys?" Vera asked.

"I'm Roxas, the Key of Destiny, and this is Cxoul, the Genesis Rhapsody…but we call him Genesis." Roxas introduced as Genesis nodded.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" Axel asked.

"Well…about ten years ago I lived here, but then the world just was devastated by this powerful darkness." Vera explained, "Now I just travel from world to world, gathering pieces of valuable treasure from them…for all to remember the worlds lost during that time of great strife."

"You must be either brave or foolish." Genesis said as he started looking around.

"Well…admittedly it is a bit foolish of me but…I'm looking for someone." She replied.

"Who?" Roxas asked.

"An old friend of mine…a friend I haven't seen in nearly ten years." Vera replied.

"What's his name? Maybe I've seen him." Roxas asked.

"No…I doubt you have…but I believe he's being held prisoner somewhere between light and darkness…even so I doubt he would be able to leave in any case." Vera replied hopelessly.

"Well…good luck finding him then…" Roxas said as the trio started to move on.

"You're looking for the keyhole, aren't you?" she asked as Roxas stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her.

"How did you know?!" Roxas asked.

"I assumed that's why you're here…it's located within the old museum, under the solar surf board." She said as she walked off as Roxas ran after her but as he turned the corner there was no one there.

"Where did she go?" Axel asked.

"I don't know but how did she know we were looking for the keyhole?" Roxas asked as he passed the now dying patch of flowers.

"I wish I knew." Genesis said as they started following the signs towards an old museum.

"Well there's the surf board." Roxas said as his Keyblades started to glow.

"And here's the welcoming committee!" Axel said as Roxas turned to see a massive pirate ship shaped heartless.

"Oh boy…" Roxas said as the ship turned hard to starboard revealing its massive cannons.

"Roxas…we'll hold it off…you take care of the keyhole!" Genesis said as Roxas nodded and turned towards the surf board.

He ran forward and lifted the board up to reveal nothing underneath it.

"Where is it?!" Roxas asked as he noticed on the underside of the surf board was a keyhole shaped decal. Roxas quickly propped it up against the wall just as a small swarm of Air Pirate heartless streaked towards him. Roxas however predicted this and quickly summoned a thick row of light rays which cut the heartless to shreds…and released the hearts inside.

Roxas then turned back to the surf board and aimed the Keyblades at the keyhole which started to glow and as before the heart was released and then vanished to Kingdom Hearts.

"Uh Roxas?! I THINK WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Axel yelled as the world started crumbling around them.

Suddenly in flash of white energy the three found themselves onboard a stark white vessel.

"Nice of you to make it." Saix said calmly as he turned to the three.

"Saix what are you doing here?!" Axel asked.

"Superior sent me to assist you when the heart of the world was freed." Saix said as they noticed the large pirate heartless gummy ship turn towards them.

"Uh…what do you propose we do about that?!" Roxas asked as he pointed at it.

"Put your Keyblades into these two slots." Saix said calmly as he pointed to two keyholes in the floor. Roxas complied and inserted the Keyblades.

"Now turn them both clockwise." Saix instructed as the pirate heartless got closer and Roxas complied.

"Now we can both destroy that heartless and gain its heart with one swift stroke." Saix said as he pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him and a powerful energy beam shot forward from the massive gummy ship they were on and destroyed the heartless and released both its heart, and the hearts of all the heartless on board.

"What is this thing?" Roxas asked as he removed the Keyblades from the slots.

"It is a more primitive way of inter-world transport…it is called a gummy ship." Saix replied.

"This one in particular is called the _Absent Leader_." He added as he pressed a few buttons on the console.

"Whoa Roxas…look at that!" Axel said as he pointed out the window at what was once Montressor Spaceport which was now breaking into small pieces. Amidst the destruction a strange small stream of glowing green energy emerged and drifted off into space.

"What was that?!" Roxas asked in awe of the energy stream.

"That was the world's Lifestream. Whenever a world loses its heart, its Lifestream is released and sent into the unknown. That Lifestream was small…signifying that the world was almost devoid of life when its heart was lost." Genesis replied. "It is the gift of the goddess."

"Ok who is this goddess?" Axel asked.

"No one knows…though there are theories that the goddess referred to in Loveless is Minerva." Genesis replied.

"Minerva is said to be the avatar of the Lifestream of all worlds." Genesis added.

"Has anyone ever seen her?" Axel asked as Saix groaned.

"Minerva is a myth. Loveless was the byproduct of someone on drugs." Saix said as Genesis glared at the Luna Diviner.

"Says those who doubt." Genesis replied as Saix ignored him and sent the massive gummy ship into hyperspace back to the World that Never Was.

* * *

**321 days remaining…**

Roxas was too tired from the Montressor mission and had decided to collapse in bed for the remainder in the day…all the while serenaded by the soft melodies of a certain pipe organ down below.

So the next morning he and Axel were going to head off to Hollow Bastion this time for sure, since they had two whole days remaining without Luxa hanging over their shoulders.

"Well…it would seem you're going to be getting away after all." Forte said as they entered the "Hall of Rests and Pauses."

"Yep…wish us luck Forte." Roxas said as he and Axel black portaled away.

"Good luck little one…" Forte said as his music became dramatic once again.

"He won't be rejoining his other just yet…it will take some time for it to occur." The white haired boy said as he emerged from the shadows.

"That it will Riku." Another yet much smaller hooded figure said as he approached from the hallway.

"So the orchestra is assembled…and the prelude has begun." Forte said with a sinister smile.

"Yes and let this be our grandest composition ever…" a voice from the shadows said as everyone turned to see DiZ emerging from the shadows.

"So the composer is listening as well." Forte added with a laugh.

"And he shall have his revenge." DiZ said as Forte began playing even more dramatically and the others nodded.

* * *

**End Chapter 9.**

Vera is an OC but she is connected to a Final Fantasy VII character. Who it is will remain a mystery but there were several clues given…no it's not Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Elena, Cissnei, or Scarlet.


	10. Q & A

**WARNING!!: **The author advises that a fresh box of tissues be present as you read this chapter...heavy sad and touching moments are present.

You have been warned.

* * *

Roxas and Axel black portaled into Hollow Bastion in the usual area where Cissnei was waiting with Namine.

"ROXAS!!" both of the ladies said in unison as Namine ran forward and hugged the blond.

"So you brought your friend Axel with you huh?" Cissnei asked.

"He's my best friend inside the Organization…either that or the dog that won't run away." Roxas said as Axel snickered.

"Remind me to give you a wedgie then ignite it when we get back to the castle." Axel replied.

"Talk about great balls of fire." Cissnei muttered with a snicker.

"Ooh…I like the way you think." Axel said to the snickering ex-Turk.

"Hey Cissnei…is that Lulu woman still in town?" Roxas asked as Cissnei looked around.

"Is that crazy woman with you?" she asked back.

"Naw just Axel." Roxas said with a smirk.

"Make that a flaming atomic wedgie." Axel replied.

"She's refused to leave until she saw you again…she says that there's something you should know." Cissnei answered.

"Ok then…lead the way." Roxas said as the four headed into town, after Roxas and Axel had changed into some civvies. Axel was in a red t-shirt, black pants with flame decals around the cuffs of the pants legs.

They continued on until they reached a hotel, Cissnei led them to a room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" a female voice inside asked.

"Lulu its Cissnei and he is with me." Cissnei replied as the door opened revealing the woman from before.

"Come inside quickly." She said as the four entered.

"Who are these two?" Lulu asked as she noticed Namine and Axel.

"They're friends of mine ma'am, they're ok." Roxas said as Lulu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok then…Roxas right?" Lulu asked as they all sat down, Roxas, Namine, and Lulu at a table and Cissnei and Axel on the edge of the bed…though there was definitely daylight between the two…much to Axel's chagrin.

"Yes ma'am." Roxas replied.

"What do you know of your, 'other' like your friend puts it?" Lulu asked.

"Not much, except I'm betting he had something to do with this Sora, Riku, and Kairi, I heard you mention before." Roxas replied as Namine sighed.

"I think I know why." Namine said as Axel stood up with a sigh.

"You do?!" Roxas asked surprised.

"Namine don't…he has to learn for himself what it all means." Axel said as Roxas whirled around to face the pyro.

"Wait…you know?!" Roxas asked as Axel nodded.

"Yeah…the only reason I came along was to make sure Namine didn't spill the beans…it's not that I don't want you to know buddy…it's just that you have to learn for yourself." Axel replied.

"I…" Roxas wanted to be mad but he couldn't…he knew Axel was right, and being told the answers wouldn't truly solve anything.

"I understand Axel…" Roxas said with a sigh.

"Namine…do you really know?" Lulu asked as Namine sighed and nodded.

"Yes…I know what happened to your son…and his friend Riku." Namine replied.

"Can you show me?" Lulu asked as Namine nodded.

"It was…part of my mission." Namine replied as Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Wait…mission, what mission?" Roxas asked.

"The mission I got from DiZ." Namine replied.

"Who or what is DiZ?!" Axel asked.

"DiZ, or Darkness in Zero…he has some major grievance against the Organization and is going to extreme lengths to have his vengeance for a prior sin that the Organization committed against him." Namine explained.

"Well this DiZ is barking up the wrong tree…we're not some sinister bunch of nobodies…we're just trying to get hearts." Roxas said as Namine lowered her head.

"You really don't get it do you?" She asked.

"Get what?" Roxas asked as the door was ripped off its hinges.

"I thought I suggested that you shut your yap Roxy!!" Luxa said as she aimed her gunblade at the Key of Destiny.

"Luxa what your doing could be construed as treason against the Organization!!" Axel challenged as he summoned his Chakrams, Roxas summoned the Keyblades, and Cissnei whipped out Rekka.

"Sod off Axel!" Luxa replied.

"Superior isn't going to believe you…it's two against one!" Roxas yelled.

"Then I guess my vengeance is NOW!!" Luxa yelled.

"Back off Witch!!" a young male's voice ordered as if like thunder Luxa found herself flung away by a dark hooded figure brandishing a…

"A Keyblade?!" Roxas asked as the figure ran off after the Unseen Enforcer.

"I've seen that stance before!" Lulu said as they all ran out to watch the ensuing battle.

"I don't care who he is…remind me to put him in my will." Axel said as he transformed into his robes and leapt into battle.

"Namine…take Lulu to see her son…I hope I get to see you again." Roxas said as he transformed into his robes and joined Axel in battle. Namine nodded.

"Be safe Roxas…I'll be rooting for you." Namine said somberly as she and Lulu vanished in a black portal.

It was Axel, Roxas, and the hooded warrior against Luxa.

"Now this is treason!! Siding with a non-member of the Organization against me?!" Luxa yelled as the hooded warrior stretched out his open hand towards the sky and caused it to turn black.

"You are interfering with our plans gravity witch!" the warrior said as he unleashed a stream of dark energy spheres towards the "Unseen Enforcer" who dodged.

"And Roxas and I would like to see you just fade away." Axel added as he hurled his chakrams at the gravity witch who blocked them and flew up towards the castle in the center of town.

The three flew off towards her, with Roxas in the center between the other two.

"How can you wield the Keyblade?!" the warrior asked Roxas as they flew off and Roxas looked at him.

"I'm trying to find that out!" Roxas replied as he bolted towards the silver haired woman who had landed on a large balcony.

"What are you talking about vengeance?!" Roxas asked as their weapons clanged together.

"I was a close friend of Marluxia…and thanks to your other he's faded away!!" Luxa replied as she threw him away just in time to block a blow from the warrior.

"Now what's your issue?!" she asked with a snarl.

"You are preventing him from becoming whole!" the warrior snarled.

"Who, Roxas!?" She asked.

"No…" the warrior replied as he kicked her to the ground, "…his other."

"Well both can go to the underworld as far as I'm concerned!!" Luxa yelled as she started running up the wall as if it were the floor.

Axel then appeared on the balcony with Roxas (who hadn't heard a word said since getting flung away) and hurled one of his chakrams at the woman who knocked it away with a single shot from the gunblade.

"You can't win Luxa…give up!" Roxas yelled as Luxa paused and looked towards the city as if in thought.

"At the moment…no." she said as she bolted towards them and vanished in a black portal mere inches from their weapons.

"Mark my words Roxas…I…will…return." Her voice echoed as she disappeared.

"Damn her…damn her to the underworld." Roxas cursed as Axel snarled.

"Don't worry Roxas…we'll get her yet." Axel said as the hooded warrior turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" Roxas yelled as he noticed the warrior heading away.

"Who are you?!" Roxas asked as the warrior looked over his shoulder.

"Can you feel Sora?" he asked as he opened a portal and walked through. As he did the clouds parted allowing the sun above to shine through.

* * *

**Later…**

"Are you ok Cissnei?" Roxas asked as he and Axel returned to the ground.

"Yes I'm fine Roxas." Cissnei replied as she lowered her head sadly.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"I know who you are now…but I can't tell you." Cissnei replied.

"It's ok Cissnei…I have to learn for myself, like Axel said." Roxas said with a smile.

"I'm glad you understand Roxas…and if you need help…I can help steer you in the right direction." Cissnei said with a smile as they moved in to hug each other.

"Be safe little brother." She whispered with a tear in her eye.

"So long as you are safer big sister." Roxas replied with a smile. Axel couldn't help but smile at the spectacle.

"I'll be back soon Cissnei…I promise." Roxas said as he stepped back.

"Make sure he behaves Axel." Cissnei said to the pyro.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands." Axel replied as he and Roxas portaled away.

"I know he is." Cissnei said as she looked up at the sky hopefully.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Welcome back to Twilight Town Lulu." DiZ's deep voice said as Lulu and Namine entered the abandoned mansion. They had portaled into the forest and continued on foot from there.

"I know that voice!" Lulu said as DiZ appeared from the shadows with two additional hooded figures.

Then one of the taller figures pulled back his hood revealing the white hair and black blindfold.

"Riku, Is that you?!" Lulu asked as Riku nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He replied with a smile as she moved closer and moved her hands as if she was going to remove the blindfold but he stopped her.

"It's the only way I can help Sora…I must live within the darkness…it's where I belong." Riku replied.

"Where is Sora?" Lulu asked.

"Come with me Lulu." The smaller figure said as he too pulled back his hood.

"You're majesty!" Lulu said as the mouse motioned as if he were shushing her.

"I know where Sora is…and we are helping him as we speak." Mickey said as he led them all to the basement, through a computer room and into a long hallway with strange pod like machines.

They then passed the sleeping forms of Donald and Goofy.

"I know these two…they were at your castle back when…" She said as she took a glance at Riku and turned back to the king.

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"The same thing that happened to Sora…this way." DiZ said as they walked into a large white chamber with a single pod like machine in the center of the room.

"Within this chamber, Sora is undergoing a highly complicated procedure." DiZ explained.

"What kind of procedure?" Lulu asked worriedly.

"He is currently having his memories replaced the way they were before the events that occurred last month." DiZ explained as Lulu arched an eyebrow.

"What happened last month?!" Lulu asked eagerly and worriedly.

"Before we can explain that…we must explain what happened to him before hand." DiZ replied.

"You see…Shortly before the Destiny Islands were consumed, Sora learned he could wield the Keyblade. But he didn't know I could too." Riku explained, "Kairi vanished, and I did the unthinkable, I sided with the dark forces that Sora initially found himself battling. I thought it was the only way to restore Kairi's heart, but I was wrong…I was being used like a tool, but Sora, along with Donald and Goofy, were able to restore some sense into me, and together we restored Kairi and the worlds, and then sealed Kingdom Hearts from the darkness."

"Kingdom Hearts?!" Lulu asked as she looked at Mickey who nodded knowingly.

"Then last month, Sora was lured into Castle Oblivion. A castle where the moment you set foot within it, you forget every spell, and every ability you know…and the longer you stay, the more memories you lose…what's more every person you forget while in Castle Oblivion forgets about you in real life." Riku continued.

"I gather he escaped…but at the cost of his memories." Lulu said as she placed a hand on the pod.

"Yes…but there's more." Riku said.

"Before Oblivion, he learned that he was the carrier of Kairi's heart, and released it at the cost of becoming one of the very heartless he had been battling." Riku continued. "Even though Kairi restored his heart, the boy Roxas came into being."

"Roxas?! How is he connected to Sora?" she asked.

"Every time someone loses their heart to the darkness, a creature called a Nobody is created, usually they don't take a human form, but if their will is strong enough they do…Roxas is Sora's nobody." DiZ explained.

"I knew that name had a familiar ring to it…its Sora's name with the letters re-arranged and an X added." Lulu realized.

"Yes…but there is still more to explain." DiZ said as he turned to Riku.

"Castle Oblivion was controlled by an Organization of nobodies…the very organization that Roxas and Axel are members of…in fact Axel was present at the same time of Sora's visit…they even fought a few times." Riku said.

"You mean Axel helped do this to my baby?!" Lulu asked with clinched teeth.

"Not intentionally…he and Roxas are friends…and he knew that if Roxas wanted to know the truth, he had to meet his other." Riku replied, "Axel if anything helped to eliminate those who would stand in his way…though one of them I'm afraid he got confused with."

"I was also present when Sora went through Castle Oblivion, only I was in the Basement and thus prevented from suffering the side effects of the Castle's power." Riku added.

"I'm also to blame for Sora's current state." Namine said as Lulu arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"I'm responsible for causing Sora's memory loss…I'm a witch with the power to manipulate and alter a person's memories." Namine explained.

"In her defense she was being forced to do so by two of the Organization members…Marluxia and Larxene." Riku added.

"I see…but why does she look like Kairi?" Lulu asked.

"Because she's Kairi's nobody." Riku replied.

"Kairi is a Princess of Heart…a person with a heart so filled with light that darkness cannot get a hold of it." Mickey explained as Lulu understood.

"So when Kairi lost her heart to you Riku…Namine came into being." Lulu said as Riku nodded.

"I think I understand now…my son is currently being restored to the way he was before this all happened." Lulu said as Riku continued.

"However he won't be truly whole until Roxas merges back with him…and for that we need Namine to help him figure it out." Riku explained as Lulu nodded and turned to DiZ.

"Can…can I see him?" she asked as DiZ turned to Mickey and gave a nod, as the mouse ran around to a control panel. After a moment the pod opened revealing the spiky haired boy sound asleep within.

DiZ helped the woman up into the pod.

"Sora…" she whispered into his ear as she held him like any mother would, "…you mustn't forget…you must remember…perhaps this can help you sleep better."

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part, baby of mine. _

She sang, amidst the tears.

_Little one, when you play,  
pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew all about you,  
they'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your hair down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Nearly the entire room was teary eyed as she climbed down from the pod.

As the pod closed, there was a soft yawn.

"Good night mom." Sora said in a dream like state as the pod sealed shut.

"Good night son." She replied with a tear running down her face as Riku looked up to her.

"I will restore him ma'am…if it's the last thing in this universe I do…that I promise you." Riku said vigorously.

"I don't doubt you will…and I'll be waiting on the islands when you both return." Lulu said as Riku nodded and opened a black portal for her.

"This will take you back home…be sure to leave the light on for us." Riku said as Lulu nodded and hugged the boy before turning one last time towards the pod and finally walking through the portal for the Destiny Islands.

* * *

**End Chapter 10.**

(Sniffle)…I really wanted Lulu to see Sora at least once while he was sleeping…and this is exactly how I pictured it.

I also thought this was a good place to remove Luxa from the Organization's ranks…though she's not out of the picture just yet.

If you haven't figured it out by now…Forte is in league with DiZ and Riku, though whether or not he'll remain on their side...not even I am sure of.


	11. The Mako City & Visions

**284 days remaining…**

Not much had happened in the thirty seven days since Luxa's "disappearance" from the Organization…unsurprisingly Xaldin was the only one who missed her.

Axel and Roxas had blamed her disappearance on her going mad with hatred against Roxas for being Superior's favorite…a flat out lie which Superior bought hooked line and sinker.

Namine hadn't been seen since the incident with Luxa. Roxas was frequently checking with Cissnei to see if she had returned.

Roxas had been sent out for missions to defeat large heartless semi-frequently and in his off hours he and Axel would go in frequent search for clues regarding Roxas's connection to Sora. They had also added Forte into their little investigative ring…mostly to add a voice of reason when things would get out of hand.

But today Roxas was being sent out on a mission to collect the heart from a very powerful heartless in a world called Midgar.

"Roxas!" Genesis yelled as he ran up to the Key of Destiny.

"What is it Genesis?!" Roxas asked.

"You must allow me to come with you, the heartless your facing isn't any ordinary heartless…he's very strong and very powerful." Genesis explained as Roxas shrugged.

"Ok fine…come along." Roxas said as Genesis nodded.

"Wait for me!!" Axel shouted as he ran up, "You don't expect to go off without me do ya?"

"Of course not Axel." Roxas replied as the three donned their hoods and portaled away.

* * *

**Midgar.**

The three portaled into a city in absolute ruin.

"What happened here?!" Axel asked as they looked around.

"It looks like a meteor hit this place." Roxas replied.

"Were that the case, then there would be a large crater where we are currently standing." Genesis replied.

"True." The other two replied in unison.

"Whoa look at this." Roxas said as they entered the ruins of an old church. As they entered they found a hole in the ground with numerous flowers growing in the bottom of it.

"Why does this feel familiar?!" Axel asked.

"Because a Cetra once tended to them…and its presence still lingers within the flowers…giving them life." Genesis replied as he knelt down as if silently praying.

"The who?" Roxas asked.

"The Cetra…long believed to be the creators of Kingdom Hearts…they are practically extinct now save for one or two running around somewhere." Genesis replied.

"What happened to them?" Axel asked.

"They were at war with a race of xenophobic creatures called the Calamities, who were determined to destroy all the Cetra…those that didn't die at the Calamities hands, are believed to have sacrificed themselves for some unknown purpose." Genesis explained.

"I think it would probably be best if we kept moving." Roxas said as he started getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that something very dark and sinister was lurking around…he also felt an eerily familiar presence too. But he kept those feelings hidden as they moved on out of the old church.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Two figures stood atop a tall structure in the center of the city.

"What sort of deal are we talking about?" one figure, a long silver haired male, with a long sword and a single dark feathered wing on his right shoulder asked.

"A simple offer…you eradicate the one that wields those two key shaped swords and anyone else who's with him and in exchange I shall give you the head of your…(ahem) 'mother." A hooded figure said as the silver haired man thought carefully.

"An attractive offer indeed." The dark man said.

"Does that mean we have a deal?" the hooded figure asked.

"It's a deal." The man said as he shook the figure's hand.

"Good, and I think it would be only fair to warn you that a certain spiky haired blond with a bat wing on his left shoulder is here as well…I spotted him within the city." The figure said as the silver haired man smiled sinisterly and the figure vanished in a black portal.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"So where is this oh so mighty heartless?" Roxas asked after a while. They still had their hoods up.

"He's around here somewhere…and…well, well, this is a surprise." Genesis said as he stopped and changed into his crimson civvies.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"My other is here too." Genesis said as he summoned his sword.

"I hope he's friendly…if not I hope he fights like Demyx…I've seen you fight and frankly I don't think I could even come close to beating you." Roxas said as Genesis smirked.

"Thanks for the complement…but I myself am unsure of whether or not he's a friend or foe." Genesis said as he started looking around.

After a moment the sky started turning black.

"I think…we've been made." Axel said as he summoned his chakrams and Roxas summoned his Keyblades.

"So…the shell returns to the heart." A grim voice said as a tall man with long silver hair wearing black clothing similar to Genesis's own, with a large black wing on his right shoulder and carrying a long katana sword emerged from the wreckage.

"Sephiroth!" Genesis said as he entered a battle stance.

"Genesis…It's been a while." Sephiroth said to the crimson clad nobody.

"He's not alone SEPHIROTH!!" a voice said as a spiky haired man in a blue uniform similar to Sephiroth and Genesis's own except without the overlaying trench coat. On his left shoulder was a large black bat-like wing.

"Good to see you…Cloud." Sephiroth said as Axel and Roxas stood dumbfounded.

"Genesis." Cloud nodded.

"It would seem that all the pieces have arrived." Sephiroth said as he entered his battle stance and Cloud held up a large bandaged sword. (A/N: Cue the Advent Children version of "One Winged Angel.")

"Who are you betting on?" Axel asked.

"At the moment…I'd say it's a good anyway bet." Roxas replied as the three came together in a single flash of light which faded revealing only Cloud and Sephiroth in battle.

"Where's Genesis?" Roxas asked as the One Winged Angel repelled Cloud away and charged at Roxas.

"YIE!!" Roxas yelled as he blocked the blow and portaled out of range along with Axel.

"Oh...a light wielder eh?" Sephiroth asked calmly as with one swing of the sword cut the beam that Roxas and Axel were standing on into two pieces causing them to fall to the ground.

"Axel!! Get out of here!" Roxas yelled as he began blocking the blows from the Heartless warrior.

"No way Roxas!!" Axel replied as he ignited the debris around them.

"I've been offered a hefty reward to make you fade away Roxas." Sephiroth said after a moment of intense battling.

"I can only imagine by whom." Roxas said knowingly as Cloud bolted in attempt to take the One Winged Angel off guard. Unfortunately Sephiroth just knocked him away and continued after Roxas.

"Uh hey Blondie…where's our nobody buddy?" Axel asked Cloud who just glared at him and started to glow with a crimson aura for a few seconds.

"Oh…I hate reunions at times like this." Axel pouted as he realized that Genesis and Cloud had reunited as one.

Roxas continued blocking Sephiroth's attacks as best he could, as he found himself on the very top of the tall skyscraper in the center of the city. Sephiroth landed on the roof only a few feet away from him, as Cloud appeared on the opposite side.

"Roxas…" Cloud said as he started to glow crimson again and Genesis emerged from within Cloud but this time with his long crimson katana glowing bright crimson and a large dark feathered wing on his left shoulder. Cloud's bat wing however had vanished.

"Let me take care of this." Genesis said as he flew up into the air and started swinging his sword in mid-air, sending long red ribbons of energy towards the heartless who countered by flinging blue versions of the same attack back at him.

"Roxas, Run…he's too strong for you." Genesis said as Roxas nodded and black portaled to the ground where Axel was watching. As he did though Sephiroth came from out of nowhere and attempted to run him through. But Roxas blocked only to wind up falling through the ground into the dark depths below.

"ROXAS!!" Axel yelled as Sephiroth smirked sinisterly and vanished in a bright blue beam of light.

Axel walked to the hole where Roxas had fallen through as Genesis landed nearby with a shocked face as he saw the hole in the floor. Axel fell to his knees as a faint crack of thunder was heard and it started to rain.

"Roxas…" Axel said as from nearby Cloud noticed what had occurred as a dark spiky haired man appeared in a flash of light.

"Cloud where is he…let me help…you?" the man said as he noticed his friend's expression.

"Isn't that Genesis?" the man asked as Cloud nodded.

"What just happened?" the man asked.

"Another life taken by the darkness." Cloud said solemnly as he turned and he, along with the dark haired man vanished in a flash of light.

Down on the ground, Axel silently mourned his lost friend as Genesis pulled out his copy of Loveless and read aloud.

"_My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess"_

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber"_

"_Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely"_

"Loveless, Act four." Genesis said softly as he closed the book and transformed back into his black organization robes, with the large wing still present.

"I just hope…he went to a good place." Axel said as he stood up and Genesis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe he has." Genesis said as they black portaled away.

* * *

It was bright, warm, and dry as he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked as he sat up and looked around and saw what appeared to be a tropical island.

"What is this place?" Roxas asked as he stood up.

"Welcome home…Roxas." a familiar voice said from behind.

"Namine?" Roxas asked as he saw the blond standing behind him.

"No…" she said shaking her head, "…I'm only a vision of her…I'm not really Namine."

"Then…am I dreaming?" Roxas asked scratching his head. He then looked down and noticed that he was in different clothes than his Organization robe or his civvies.

"Where did these come from?" he asked…He was in a plain white t-shirt with a black vest, red shorts, big yellow shoes, and he had a silver crown shaped necklace around his neck.

"They are an example of your true self." Another familiar voice said from nearby as Roxas turned to see…

"Zexion?!"

"No…like Namine here I am only a vision…the real Zexion still lives despite what happened at Castle Oblivion...he currently resides in Forte's homeworld no less" Zexion replied.

"What happened there?" Roxas asked.

"Axel was tricked into believing that I was in league with Marluxia and Larxene…and had me killed…do not blame him, he didn't realize it until too late that I was not with them but with the Organization." Zexion explained.

"Oh…but why didn't he tell me?" Roxas asked.

"Because he didn't want you to know he killed a friend." A white haired boy wearing a yellow shirt with a pair of crossing blue suspenders, blue jeans, and big blue shoes said as he approached. "He didn't know how you would react so he lied and said that he was killed by the intruder."

"Wait…I know you…you're Riku…or are you another vision?" Roxas asked as Riku nodded.

"Your just like him you know…but your right…I am a vision of Riku." He said as Roxas walked closer to him.

"Who am I just like?" Roxas asked.

"You have to ask?" Riku replied.

"I'll come back to that later…if Riku is here, then where is this Kairi girl?" Roxas asked as Namine put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

"Kairi is right here." She said as her hair shortened and turned a deep red, and her clothes changed into a white tank top, purple shorts and big white and purple shoes.

"Huh?" Roxas asked getting more confused.

"It's the way the worlds work…" Zexion replied.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked as he started to lose his temper.

"It is the gift of the goddess." Another familiar voice said.

"Vera?! Where did you come from…you're not dead too are you?" Roxas asked.

"No…I may be a vision but I represent the Lifestream that courses through all life…including nobodies." Vera replied as she approached.

"What happened to me…am I dead?" Roxas asked.

"Very near death yes…but your time to fade isn't here yet Roxas…there is still much to do before your time comes." Vera replied as Roxas started scratching his head.

"Like what?" Roxas asked.

"Find out who you are…and find out where you belong." Kairi said as Namine appeared beside her in a blue glow.

"I've been trying to do that…but where do I even start?" Roxas asked.

"Stay with your friend Axel…and the Maestro Forte…Forte may be friendly at times but, he has his own goals and is not that trustworthy…but for the time being you need him as much as he needs you." Riku replied.

"How does that help?" Roxas asked.

"They will help to guide you to the answers." Vera replied.

"And don't forget your adopted sister Cissnei." Namine said with a smile, "She will help keep you going when the times are tough."

Roxas then felt a strange rush of energy as all but Vera started to fade away…the island started fading away as well.

"We leave you these final clues…" Vera said as the island vanished leaving only the glowing figures of Riku, Kairi, Namine, Zexion, and Vera behind.

"Think on Sora's name…and imagine it in empty light." Namine said as she vanished.

"Think on the keychain of Oathkeeper…imagine the heart of what it represents." Kairi said as she vanished as well.

"Think on the keychain of Oblivion…imagine the resolve of what it represents." Riku said as he vanished also.

"The three hundred and twenty fourth letter does not belong with you." Zexion said as he too vanished.

"Now Roxas…awaken…and discover your true being." Vera said as she transformed into the glowing green energy ribbon that Genesis had called the Lifestream and Roxas's eyes slowly closed.

* * *

**End Chapter 11.**

I really wanted Roxas and Genesis to run in with Sephiroth.

Oh and if you haven't figured it out…here are the answers to how Genesis is a nobody.

Cloud at some point in the past lost his heart, and caused Sephiroth to come into being, making Sephiroth his heartless.

At the same time Genesis comes into being making Genesis, Cloud's nobody…do ya get it now?

Hope that solves one mystery.

Oh and yes the spiky haired man that appeared along side Cloud was Zack.


	12. The Sixth Return & 2 down 2 to go

**281 days remaining…**

It was dark, cold, and wet.

The sound of something moving around nearby could be heard.

An intermittent drop of water would fall on his forehead.

The ground around him felt like grass.

Could this be the realm of darkness…the nobody afterlife…could it all have been that moment where he dreamed before he died?

Only one way to find that out…

Roxas moaned as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Easy you've taken quite a fall…" a familiar voice said from nearby, "…You had me worried there Roxas, I was afraid you were a goner."

Roxas cracked an eye and saw a very blurred image above him. He then cracked both of his eyes open and slowly opened them and the image was that of…

"Vera?" he asked groggily.

"Yep…I found you unconscious down here in the slums, and judging by the lump on the back of your head and the hole in the plate above…I'd say you took quite a fall." Vera replied as Roxas looked around.

He was in the abandoned church that he, Axel, and Genesis had found earlier.

"Where am I?" he asked to see if he wasn't dreaming.

"You're in an abandoned church in the slums here in Midgar." Vera replied as she lifted his head slightly and placed an ice pack to the back of his head. The pain was horrible but he didn't scream.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Same thing I was doing in Montressor…salvaging." Vera replied.

"How long was I out?" Roxas asked.

"Three days…give or take a few hours." Vera replied as she got up and walked over towards a nearby pew and picked up a glass bottle of a strange green liquid.

"Drink this…it will help give you back your strength." She said as Roxas sipped the liquid…it tasted awful but he drank it anyway.

"Do my friends know I'm ok?" Roxas asked.

"I know one of them does…" Vera said as a hooded figure approached and removed its hood revealing his long blue bangs.

"Hey there Roxas."

"Zexion?!" Roxas asked, "Am I dreaming again?"

"No I'm real…well…as much as a nobody can be real." Zexion replied with a smile.

"Did…did Axel really kill you?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Not directly no…more like take one of Vexen's experiments gone awry and turn it loose on me…how…did you know that?" Zexion asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Call it a hunch." Roxas replied.

"So what's new in the old gang?" Zexion asked as Vera walked towards a white metal box on the floor nearby.

"Well…we have one new member…Cxoul, the Genesis Rhapsody; he took Marl's old power over flowers." Roxas explained with a smile.

"Then we have…or thankfully had…Luxa, the Unseen Enforcer, she controlled the element of gravity…she makes you want to be around Xaldin." Roxas said as Zexion laughed.

"Not a nice person huh?" Zexion asked with an amused smile.

"You don't even want to know…I pray that you never meet her." Roxas said as Zexion snickered.

"I hope I don't either." Zexion replied.

"Oh…while he's not a member…we do have a 'castle composer." Roxas explained as Zexion arched an eyebrow.

"Why do I smell Demyx's hand in that?" Zexion asked.

"Because he found him in a pile within the city." Roxas replied.

"His name's Forte…he's kind of an enchanted pipe organ." Roxas said as Zexion's eyes widened.

"Wait…did he say anything about his master becoming a beast?" Zexion asked as Roxas nodded.

"So it's the same Forte…I'd like to meet him if possible." Zexion said as Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Does this mean you're coming back to the Organization?" Roxas asked.

"I'm still deciding as to whether or not I should or not…besides…there are things that happened in Oblivion that you really should have seen." Zexion replied as Roxas leaned his head back and the four clues that he was given in his vision started running through his mind.

"Hey Zexion…do you have something I can write with?" Roxas asked as Zexion pulled out a pen and notepad, and then handed them to Roxas.

"Hmm… Think on Sora's name…and imagine it in empty light…Think on the keychain of Oathkeeper…imagine the heart of what it represents…Think on the keychain of Oblivion…imagine the resolve of what it represents…The three hundred and twenty fourth letter does not belong with you." Roxas said as he wrote them down.

"What are you talking about…and where did you hear the name Sora?" Zexion asked.

"I heard two people talking about it a long time ago…and I feel this…strong connection to it." Roxas said as he pondered the second and third clues.

"They all sound weird…all except the last one…it sounds like a riddle." Zexion said as he rubbed his chin.

"Well…I better be going back…don't want them thinking I'm dead and all." Roxas said as he pulled himself up.

"Look like that hi-potion I gave you worked." Vera said with a smile.

"Yeah…it looks like." Roxas said as he handed Vera the ice pack back.

"Well Roxas…if you ever need me…just look for the enchanted rose." Zexion said with a smile as Roxas nodded.

"Do you want me to tell everyone that you're alive? Or keep quiet?" Roxas asked as Zexion thought for a moment.

"Let's keep quiet for now." Zexion said as he black portaled away.

"Thanks again Vera." Roxas said as Vera signaled for him to wait.

"Before you go I want you to have this." She said as she handed him a small decorative tiara similar to her own ceremonial armor/dress.

"Thanks but…it's not my style." Roxas said as he kindly attempted to reject the gift causing Vera to laugh.

"No silly…it's for you to remember me by." Vera said as Roxas put it in his robe pocket with a smile.

"_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds." _She recited.

"Loveless act two." Roxas replied with a smile as he turned and portaled away.

* * *

**In the Hall of Rests and Pauses…**

Forte was furious…and was loudly playing his music in an effort for someone to come down and explain what was going on…he had literally been left in the dark since Roxas, Genesis, and Axel had left for Midgar.

The music was so loud it was causing the entire castle to shake and crumble.

"FORTE THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Axel yelled as he burst in with his hands over his ears.

"THEN WHERE IS ROXAS!?" Forte yelled back.

"WILL YOU STOP PLAYING SO LOUD!?" Axel yelled in response as Forte stopped.

"Now what is going on…where is Roxas?!" Forte bellowed as a black portal opened up across the room, but Axel didn't notice.

"He's…he's…" Axel said as Roxas walked through head held high.

"Oh never mind there he is." Forte said as Axel glared at the Organ with a dumbfounded expression.

"No you stupid row of pipes…HE'S DEAD!!" Axel yelled as Roxas looked himself over behind Axel as Forte arched an iron plated eyebrow at the pyro.

"But he's right there…I see him!" Forte replied as Axel shook his head.

"DON'T YOU GET IT HE'S EXPIRED, AND GONE TO MEET HIS MAKER, HE'S A STIFF, DEREFT OF LIFE, HE RESTS IN PEACE, HE'S PUSHING UP THE DAISYS, HIS METABOLIC PROCESSES ARE NOW HISTORY, HE'S UP THE CREEK, HE'S KICKED THE BUCKET, HE'S SHUFFLED OFF HIS MORTAL COIL, RUN DOWN THE CURTAIN, AND JOINED THE BLEEDING CHOIR INVISIBILE…HE IS AN EX-NOBODY!!"Axel yelled.

"Uh Axel." Roxas said.

"Not now Roxas…AND FURTHER MORE YOU IRON…piped…brain…thing…" Axel spluttered as he slowly realized it and turned around slowly to see Roxas waving at him with a delighted smirk on his face.

Axel just slumped over, walked up to Forte's keyboard and slammed his fist down on the lower keys resulting in a deafening blast of music.

"**ROXAS!!" **Axel yelled joyfully as he ran up and hugged the younger nobody.

"Axel…can't…breath." Roxas squeaked as Axel put him down and Forte sighed and started (Begrudgingly) playing a happy tune…namely "Roll out the barrel."

"Oh sorry buddy…I thought, well we thought you were dead." Axel replied.

"Would it have hurt to look for a body?!" Roxas asked.

"Naw if you were dead there wouldn't be a body to find…you would have faded into darkness." Axel said as Xemnas and the rest of the Organization angrily stormed into the chamber.

"FORTE!!" Xemnas yelled at the Pipe Organ, "NEVER…EVER…PLAY YOUR MUSIC THAT LOUD AGAIN!!"

"My apologies…but would it kill you to give me some other way of getting your attention?!" Forte asked.

"Uh Superior?!" Xigbar said as he tapped Xemnas's shoulder.

"WHAT?!" He replied as he turned and saw Roxas standing there.

"Number thirteen?! You're alive?!" Xemnas asked as he approached the younger nobody.

"Yes sir Superior…and before you ask, I've been unconscious for three days." Roxas replied.

"Oh…at least you're alive." Xemnas said with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you sir." Roxas said as Genesis approached, he still had the wing on his shoulder.

"Roxas…" Genesis said as he approached.

"_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds" _Genesis recited as he placed a hand on the younger nobody's shoulder.

"You know you're the second person to recite Loveless act two to me today." Roxas said with a smirk as they all arched an eyebrow.

"Never the less…take a week off, to recuperate and relax…then be prepared to be deployed on more missions…but I promise you that you shall not go after Sephiroth again." Xemnas said as Roxas nodded and walked away towards his room.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown location…**

"You IDIOT!!" Luxa yelled at the One Winged Angel, "HE'S STILL ALIVE!!"

"An unfortunate oversight…but I'll get him next time." Sephiroth replied.

"There won't be a next time because now the ENTIRE Organization knows I sent you after him." Luxa replied, "…and you don't stand a chance against Superior."

"Does that mean the deal is off?" Sephiroth asked as he held the Masamune to her throat, she flinched as it got closer before vanishing in a black portal.

"Yes it is!!" her voice echoed throughout the room as Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. (A/N: We usually call that "making a death wish")

"You just made your last mistake nobody." Sephiroth said as he vanished in a bright blue beam of light.

* * *

**254 days remaining…**

Roxas had debriefed the Organization about his experience in Midgar prior to being knocked unconscious, and had spent all seven of his vacation days…racking his brain over the four clues left to him in his vision.

After almost a month of heartless killing heart collection missions and semi-frequent visits to Cissnei in between, Roxas was slowly starting to piece the puzzle together.

He was sitting in Cissnei's house staring at the keychain on Oathkeeper when a thought occurred to him.

"Wait a minute…" Roxas said as Cissnei, who had been sitting in a white tank top and gray cotton boxer shorts looking over copies of the clues, looked up at him with an interested look.

"What if…the second clue was this...'Think on the keychain of Oathkeeper…imagine the heart of who it represents." Roxas said as Cissnei thought for a moment.

"I don't follow." She replied.

"What if…what if the heart represented that girl Sora likes…what if it represents Kairi?" Roxas asked as Cissnei thought for a moment and nodded.

"And what if…what if the keychain of Oblivion represented Riku's resolve to…do something involving Sora?" Roxas said as Cissnei got a strange expression on her face (A/N: readers I can read your minds and you are thinking "Yaoi"…shame on you!!)

"What?" Roxas asked as he saw her face.

"Nothing, but may I give you one small hint regarding Riku?" Cissnei asked as Roxas sighed and nodded.

"Riku is Sora's best friend correct?" Cissnei asked as Roxas nodded, "Then wouldn't he be try to, oh say, help him with something?"

"Well sure…but what?" Roxas asked as Cissnei sighed.

"That's what you have to find out Roxas." Cissnei replied as Roxas nodded.

"Maybe the more I think on it, perhaps the more I will understand." Roxas said as Cissnei shrugged.

"One can only hope." Cissnei said as she looked at the fourth clue.

"Ok…I think the first and last clues may have the same answer." Roxas said as Cissnei nodded approvingly.

"I'm glad my days as a Turk are still taking effect…my code breaking skills are a bit rusty but I can still manage…hmm…three hundred twenty four." Cissnei said to herself as Roxas's cell-phone rang.

"_7 – Saix."_

"Ugh not now…It's Saix…probably a meeting in a few minutes." Roxas said as he flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" _"Number thirteen, Superior requests your presence at the castle…he has another mission for you."_

"Roger that I'll be there A.S.A.P."

"_Excellent...see you there number thirteen. _(Click)_"_

"Sorry Cissnei…I got to leave for a mission." Roxas said as Cissnei nodded.

"Ok then…be safe lil' bro." she said with a smile.

"So long as you're safer big sis." He replied as he transformed into his robes and vanished.

A few minutes later Cissnei had gotten dressed, just in time too because there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" she asked as she opened the door to see a man with dark hair with a beard and mustache, in long blue robes standing outside her door.

"Are you Cissnei?" the man asked as she nodded with Rekka hidden in her hand.

"My name is Reeve Tuesti, I was wondering if I could make you a job offer?"

* * *

**End Chapter 12.**

The end is getting close. Time will be passing a lot quicker now as we approach the end of Roxas's time in the Organization.


	13. Sowing the Seeds of Doubt

**186 days remaining…**

A little over two months later Roxas had been sent on numerous missions to collect hearts from the heartless, though fortunately they were getting easier for him to kill each time. Though the questions of who he was and why he could wield the Keyblades was still a thought that was at the front of his mind…even more so after heartless slaying missions. Kingdom Hearts was now almost twice its size from when Roxas first saw it.

Today he was currently away on one of those very missions, only it was in Twilight Town where a massive heartless known as Darkside had been spotted and Xemnas had sent Roxas along Luxord, Xigbar, and Axel to assist in its destruction.

The remaining members were currently in a meeting leaving the enchanted Pipe Organ alone in his chamber…though he wasn't alone for long.

"Forte!" a hooded figure said as he portaled in amongst the Maestro's dramatic organ playing.

"Ah…what news do you have for me?" Forte asked as the figure lowered his hood revealing it to be Riku.

"Sora is nearly complete, but for him to be whole, we must have Roxas…which means we need to start planting the seeds of doubt into him." Riku said as Mickey portaled in with his hood up.

"And you need my talents to do so?" Forte asked with a smile.

"Yes…you're the only one of us he'll believe…you must try and make him start distrusting the Organization…you seem to have a knack for that." Riku said as the Organ chuckled.

"I shall take that as a complement." Forte said with a sinister smile as he could hear the faint tapping of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Quick hide." Forte said as the two scrambled and hid behind Forte's large pipes as Xemnas walked in.

"Forte…" Xemnas said with an arched eyebrow, "…who were you talking to?"

"Oh you probably heard me singing." Forte lied.

"I see…Saix is getting antsy, play something soothing to keep him under control will you?" Xemnas said as Forte nodded.

"It would be an honor." Forte said as he started playing a calm flowing melody and Xemnas left.

After a moment Forte leaned back and whispered.

"He's gone now…you can come out."

"Did you see that guy?! He looks almost exactly like Ansem." Riku said as he emerged from behind the pipes with Mickey right behind.

"Yeah…he did look like Ansem." Mickey said as Forte sighed…he had been around the Organization long enough to know about the nobodies and the heartless.

"That was Xemnas…remove the X from his name, re-arrange the letters and you get Ansem…so I'll wager that he is this Ansem's nobody." Forte said amidst his calming music.

"I was afraid of that." Riku said as he pulled the hood back up.

"Then what do we do?" Mickey asked as Riku sighed.

"For now we should do nothing…perhaps we should leave him for Sora when he awakens." Riku said as Mickey nodded.

"May I make a suggestion?" Forte asked as the other two turned towards him.

"Perhaps if you got Roxas's Petite Amie in on the act…perhaps she could help lead him towards the right conclusion as well." Forte suggested as the two looked at each other thoughtfully.

"We should probably have DiZ decide." Riku said as the two vanished in a black portal.

* * *

**Twilight Town…**

DiZ watched on the monitor in the basement as Roxas and the other Organization members battled the large heartless in the sandlot in town.

"DiZ we need to talk about something." Riku said as he and Mickey appeared.

"Regarding?" DiZ asked without turning towards them as Mickey headed upstairs.

"Forte suggests using Namine as well…I think he's right." Riku said as DiZ arched an eyebrow.

"Forte has a mind of his own…but I can see how he would believe this would work." DiZ replied.

"But can we get Namine to help?" Riku asked.

"Undoubtedly…she is still racked with guilt over the sins she has committed in tampering with Sora's memories…at least she acts like she's racked with guilt…foolish nobodies…pretending to have emotions." DiZ said callously.

"I believe she may very well have emotions DiZ…same with Roxas." Riku replied as DiZ quickly spun around to face him.

"Nobody's cannot feel emotions! Not one of them can! Not Namine and certainly not Roxas! It is all a facade to try and fool us into thinking they are!" DiZ yelled.

"That's where I think you're wrong…Roxas and Namine are unique. Every other nobody, except them, may not feel emotions but those two do…it's because of Sora and Kairi…their hearts and will are so strong that those two are as close to having hearts that anyone can get." Riku argued as DiZ growled.

"Have you truly learned nothing in your time with me? Have you truly set your mind to believing this lie?!" DiZ asked as Riku stood defiantly.

"I suspected it was all about you from the start…I should never have trusted you to be thinking of Sora before your own goals of revenge!" Riku said as he summoned Soul Eater.

"So you wish to strike me down do you?" DiZ asked fearlessly.

"Go ahead…kill me…but when the time comes to bring Sora and Roxas together again…will you know what to do?" DiZ challenged as the anger inside of Riku was churning.

Finally Riku let out an angered yell and rammed the Keyblade into the ground in front of him.

"Damn you DiZ…Damn you." Riku cursed as DiZ looked at the white haired boy stoically.

"Use Namine…she will be a great asset." DiZ said as he sat back down and turned back to the monitor as Riku pulled the Keyblade from the ground and stared at it for a moment.

"This Keyblade no longer suits me…I think it's time I found a new one." Riku said as he banished the Keyblade and turned towards the doorway.

* * *

**123 days remaining…**

A day after Riku and DiZ had that conversation…Roxas had visited Hollow Bastion to find Namine there waiting for him. She, along with Cissnei, had been trying to convince him to leave the Organization…and had been endeavoring to ever since. Roxas never suspected that Forte was in on the act and when Axel was away he would confide in the large pipe organ.

All the while his actions at Hollow Bastion were being watched by a hooded figure watching from the shadows. Lying in wait for her chance to strike.

"He has emotions hmm?" Luxa purred as she overheard a conversation between Roxas, Cissnei, and Namine.

"If he has emotions…then perhaps he has a heart after all…now if I was him and had a heart…what would be the best way to break it?" Luxa thought as a truly sinister thought crossed her mind.

"Of course…destroy the things he cherishes most." Luxa said with an evil grin as she portaled away.

* * *

**91 days remaining…**

Roxas was now truly beginning to doubt the Organization…he had even secretly tracked down Zexion in Beast's Castle for advice, but narrowly avoided getting caught by the beast himself. So he decided that going to Zexion was too risky…that and Zexion was still technically loyal to the Organization.

At the moment he was in the Hall of Rests and Pauses speaking with the Maestro.

"I'm just not sure anymore Forte…I mean aren't the hearts supposed to be from living people?!" Roxas asked.

"I really don't know Roxas." Forte replied as Roxas continued.

"I'm also beginning to wonder when we will have enough hearts for Kingdom Hearts to grant us hearts…I wonder if there will ever be enough." Roxas said despairingly.

"Don't you see Roxas, they've been using you like a puppet on a string…what sort of missions do they send the others on?" Forte asked.

"I don't really know." Roxas replied.

"I'll tell you what sort of missions…Axel told me while you were on a mission...they go to other worlds in an effort to turn people into heartless, to strengthen their ranks by adding another nobody, all be it usually a lesser member…then if the resulting heartless is big enough…they send you after it." Forte explained.

"But that means…" Roxas said as he realized that he could very well be killing innocent people every time he slew a heartless…could the organization have turned him into a cold blooded killer?

"Yes…they are trying to use you to acquire hearts...hearts stolen from other people…they don't care how it is done…just so long as they get them…understand?" Forte asked as Roxas looked at him curiously.

"But a heart is what gives us emotions…it gives us feelings…like the…ability to…love." Roxas said as he remembered how much he cared for Cissnei as a sister and how his attraction towards Namine could very well be love.

"Bah, love is a complete and total waste of time." Forte grimaced at the thought, "Love is what got my master along with myself in the mess we're in right now."

"But if the Organization were to get hearts…would they still need me?" Roxas asked as Forte shook his head.

"No…don't you see they will abandon you…" Forte said as he started playing a semi-bouncy tune, "…listen to your old friend won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong, led you astray? No…but the others…"

From the lower pipes, glowing green measures of music started flowing out like water, turning the entire floor a light green as Forte started to sing.

"_The quickest way to break your heart  
Make you depressed and ill  
Is to get tangled up inside  
The side effects could kill"_

As he sang more measures appeared, and some of them even took the shape of small green cupids flying around.

"_All passion is a waste of time  
A deadly game pour vous" _(Pour Vous – for you)

He continued as a chair was slid up underneath Roxas, pushing him into it.

"_I am your friend, your cher ami _(cher ami – dear friend)_  
I wouldn't lie to you"_

Little green hearts started popping in and out like bubbles around a pipe in the dead center beneath his head as the music sped up.

_"If you must love someone, may I suggest  
You love yourself! Just think it through"_

Three Cupids appeared looking like Xemnas, Xaldin, and Saix making faces at him.

"_You'll never leave and you will find  
You'll get more rest  
You'll always feel as good as new  
Your freedom is the most  
Important thing, my friend"_

As Roxas turned to leave a measure slithered up to him and pulled him around as Forte sang the next line.

"_You must be strong, you mustn't bend  
Don't talk for hours  
Don't send flowers  
Don't write poems  
Don't sing songs and dance  
Beneath the stars  
That shine above"_

He sang as the cupids flew into the air and pulled each other apart resulting in a slow rain of numerous cupids who popped like a bubble when they hit the ground.

"_Don't fall in love." _Forte sang as he then said with a laugh, "Oh, don't do it." And the music slowed down again.

"_As soon as your heart rules your head  
Your life is not your own  
It's hell when someone's always there"_

Forte sang as smaller cupids looking like the Organization members started popping in and out around Roxas's head before a whole bunch of them appeared at once.

"_It's bliss to be alone"_

As he sang the word alone, the cupids all popped and were replaced by one holding a flower and plucking the petals off of it.

_"And love of any kind is bad  
A dog, a child, a cat"_

As he sang the line the cupid quickly plucked all the petals off leaving only a bare stem.

"_They take up so much precious time"_

He sang as two rows of cupids appeared in the air aiming bows and arrows at Roxas.

"_Now where's the sense in that?"_

After he sang the word "that" the cupids fired their arrows at Roxas who quickly cast reflect and blocked the attacks, as the cupids vanished and were replaced by what looked like a fierce tiger and the music sped up again.

"_Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame"_

The tiger transformed into a kitten and then vanished into a switch flipped to the on position.

"_If you're turned on, then just turn off"_

The switch flipped off and vanished.

_"Emotions are a thing all great men overcame  
Please, don't make this your catastroph.  
Don't get attached to anyone or anything."_

Then a cupid tapped Roxas on the shoulder and as he turned to look he saw several cupids holding a cannon with a lit fuse.

"_There's nothing worse than things that cling"_

Forte sang and the cannon fired knocking Roxas back as several measures of music started swirling around him and carried him up towards Forte's face.

_"You'll go to pot  
You'll turn to drink  
You'll never rest  
You'll end up mad and  
Looking like some  
Poor demented dove"_

Forte's eyes were glowing a pulsing green as Roxas approached and then he started floating to the ground.

"_Don't fall in love"_

Forte sang as Roxas reached the ground.

"_DON'T. FALL. IN LOVE!!"_

Forte sang/yelled as the music ended and Roxas stormed out of the room.

Forte sat quietly for a while, then after a moment Riku appeared from behind one of the pipes.

"Well done Forte…that may have just instilled enough doubt that there won't be anything that can restore his faith in the Organization." Riku said as he patted one of Forte's large columns of pipes.

"Ah the end of this opera draws closer." Forte said with a sinister smile and equally sinister music.

* * *

**End Chapter 13.**

Yes that was Forte's song…

Yes Catastroph was spelled the way it was sung in the movie so it's not a spelling error...

Yes Tim Curry CAN sing...quite well I might add.

And yes…the end of this is drawing nearer.


	14. The Thirteenth Revelation

A/N: Oh the heck with spoilers...

**SPOILER WARNING:** for Reunion: Birth by Sleep.

You have been warned.

* * *

**1 1/2 days remaining…**

Time seemed to have flown by for Roxas. He had been slowly watching the Organization's actions, and even asked Axel about the missions he would be sent on. Roxas was silently horrified when Axel told him the exact same thing that Forte had over three months ago.

At the same time Xemnas had been stepping up recently on the assignments…sending Xaldin to Beast's castle, Luxord to Port Royal, and Xigbar to The Land of Dragons.

This was causing Roxas to very hardly consider leaving the Organization. At the moment he was sitting and pondering on whether or not he should leave or not, when Genesis and Axel entered. The two remaining clues had drifted to the back of his mind since the seeds of doubt had been planted.

"Munny for your thoughts?" Genesis asked. He still had the wing on his back.

"Genesis, Axel…I can confide in you two right?" Roxas asked as they both nodded.

"(Sigh) I'm thinking very seriously of leaving the Organization." Roxas said as Axel looked surprised.

"Where did this come from?" Axel asked.

"Let him say his peace Axel." Genesis chided the younger nobody as he then turned back to Roxas, "Go ahead Roxas."

"I keep feeling like I'm being used…like there's no real purpose for me anymore except what seems like a never ending circle of killing heartless and collecting hearts for something that may never be truly finished." Roxas said as Genesis nodded understandingly and Axel looked confused.

"I understand Roxas…I've been seeing the pattern myself…it does appear that you are only kept around and treated like a prince by Superior is because of your ability to collect hearts." Genesis said as Axel realized that he had also been seeing the same pattern of behavior.

"Then what should I do?" Roxas asked.

"In time the answer will come to you." Genesis said as someone's cell phone went off. They all searched themselves until Roxas realized it was his.

"_Cissnei"_

"Uh oh…its Cissnei…I only gave her my number for use in an emergency!" Roxas said as he flipped the phone open.

"Cissnei?!" he asked

"_Guess again Roxy." _An all too familiar voice on the other end said.

"Luxa?!" Roxas snarled as in Hollow Bastion, Luxa walked through Cissnei's home with the homeowner herself, Cissnei, bound and gagged in a lay-z-boy recliner.

"Yepper Roxy…oh your 'sister' is a bit 'tied up' right now so she can't talk at the moment." Luxa replied maliciously.

"_If you harm one hair on her head…" _Roxas said through Luxa's speaker phone.

"Then it will be because you selected your little girlfriend Namine over her." Luxa replied as she looked in at the kitchen to see Namine also bound and gagged in one of the kitchen chairs.

"_You just made the worst mistake you could have possibly made Luxa!" _Roxas growled over the phone.

"So if you want to bargain for their lives, come alone to Cissnei's house in Hollow Bastion…no one else…just you…you have thirty minutes." Luxa said as she snapped the phone closed.

Meanwhile Axel and Genesis were prepared for battle.

"Hey she said alone!" Roxas said as he noticed the two prepping their weapons.

"And we don't bargain with lunatic women." Axel said as Genesis stood up with his wing extended.

"You know that you can turn the tables on her…she doesn't know that we were listening in on the conversation…the element of surprise is on our side." Genesis said as Roxas started thinking and an idea entered his mind.

"Wait…I think I just figured out the riddles!" Roxas said as the other two's eyes widened.

"NOW?!" Axel asked.

"The fourth clue, the three hundred and twenty fourth letter doesn't belong…it means the third letter in my name, which is the twenty fourth letter of the alphabet, the letter X doesn't belong in my name…the name of my other…" Roxas explained.

"Roas?" Axel asked confused.

"Hang on a minute, the first one, think of Sora's name in an empty light. Empty symbolizing nothingness and light signifying my element of light…I am Sora's nobody!!" Roxas announced as Genesis smiled and nodded as Roxas started to glow with a bright light…Sora's strength and skill had been unlocked inside of him.

"But how can you wield the Keyblade?" Axel asked as Roxas shook his head.

"That I don't know…but I'll have to find that out later." Roxas said as his thoughts returned to Cissnei and Namine.

"She said come alone…but since nobodies don't exist…I will technically be alone." Roxas said with a determined smirk as Genesis and Axel nodded.

Roxas put his hand in the center as the other two followed suit and broke the huddle like a team would.

"Luxa…prepare yourself…because you have a date with the Key of Destiny…the master of the Keyblades."

Roxas said as they portaled away.

* * *

**Hollow Bastion…**

Luxa sat sharpening the Axe head of her blade-lock with a small stone as she heard Cissnei struggling against the bonds that were binding her to the chair.

"Oh give up…there's nothing you can do to get free…" Luxa said as she got up and walked towards her prisoner, "…besides even when Roxas gets here and once I've killed him…you my dear Cissnei will join him…in the underworld that is."

She laughed as Namine's chair rattled, causing Luxa to roll her eyes and whirl around with her gun drawn at the chair.

"Oh pipe down you…what?!" Luxa asked as she noticed the chair was empty save for the ropes and the gag, lying on the floor around it.

"No…" she said in horror as she turned back to Cissnei only to see that the recliner had been spun around.

She quickly spun the chair around and came face to face with…

"Hello Luxy." Roxas taunted.

"Impossible…impossible for even me!" Luxa said in horror as she backed away.

"Correction…impossible for a single nobody…but three?" Roxas said as he vanished and re-appeared behind her near the door where outside the window and across the street stood, Cissnei, Namine, Axel, and Genesis all glaring at her with smirks on their faces.

"Face it Luxa…your finished…and I think you'll find that your ability to use the portals has vanished." Roxas said as Luxa attempted to summon the portals and failed.

"No matter Roxas…I can still defeat you on my own without the portals." Luxa said as she held her weapons in her battle stance. (A/N: cue the Re: COM track "Lord of the Castle"…or the Final Mix+ track…Rage Awakened, take your pick)

"You can try." Roxas said as he summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and the four outside portaled to a safe distance.

Luxa, instead of unleashing a flurry of attacks, lowered her weapons and used her power of gravity to start hurling large pieces of household furniture at Roxas who expertly cut through the objects as the ones that missed flew through the front wall causing heavy damage to the house.

Finally the gravity was getting to much for Roxas as his robe was becoming a drag on him. He quickly unzipped the robe and slipped Oathkeeper through his sleeve followed by Oblivion as the robe flew out the window leaving Roxas in just his jumpsuit.

Luxa then noticed that she did have one means of escape…a short distance portal…it wouldn't get her off world but it would get her away until she could. She grinned evilly as the gravity stopped and she vanished in a puff of smoke.

She reappeared almost a mile away atop the abandoned heartless castle on a balcony outside what appeared to be a conference room of sorts.

"And you said I couldn't get away…ciao Roxy." She said with a wave and turned towards the castle…

"Leaving so soon?" Roxas asked as he appeared atop a large round table.

"What the?!" Luxa asked as Roxas bolted towards her leaving lens flairs behind him and with his Keyblades ready to strike.

She quickly blocked the blow with her gunblade now in its dagger form and her blade lock in hand as they both toppled off the castle together. The sky above was black with dark clouds over head.

They continued fighting as they fell towards the ground, but suddenly Luxa lurched to one side and landed upright on top of the giant heartless emblem. She smirked as she saw Roxas continue to plummet, and turned just in time to see him appear in a flash of light.

"Will you just die already?!" Luxa yelled as she flicked her wrist and her dagger transformed back into a gun. She just as quickly aimed it at Roxas and pulled the trigger firing off a round with each pull of the trigger, but Roxas simply blocked each shot as he got closer.

Finally he was too close for Luxa's own good and quickly swung the blade lock at him as she flicked her wrist and transformed the gun back into a dagger. She then used her power to fly back and upwards with Roxas still on the emblem. She landed on a long walkway branching between the main castle and a tower jutting out to the side.

She looked over the edge as the sky above started to glow as if the sun were behind it and a streak of light fell from the sky…it was Roxas using his power at its greatest.

"GO ROXAS!!" Cissnei yelled from the city walls with Namine, Axel, and Genesis standing next to her.

"He'll do it, I know he can." Axel said with a grin as Genesis felt a cold sensation that he had felt before…the same feeling he had felt when he was in Midgar.

The power of Roxas's blast was enough to throw Luxa hard into the wall and to the ground around the tower. The blast also caused the walkway to shatter and the tower started to buckle at the joint and lean towards the ground.

Luxa pulled herself up as Roxas walked towards her with his Keyblades ready to strike.

"When did you learn that?!" she yelled fearfully.

"When I learned who I really am…" Roxas replied as he then charged forward and stabbed the wall with his Keyblades on either side of her cowering form.

"Please don't kill me." She whimpered as the tower started to fall towards the ground. Roxas paused as if debating whether or not he should help her. Then finally he let go of the Keyblades, causing them to vanish and grabbed her. They then vanished in a puff of black smoke mere seconds before the tower crashed to the ground below and broke into a million pieces.

They reappeared on the ground in the abandoned chapel where almost a year ago Xemnas first encountered and fought Roxas's other to test him.

Luxa fell to the floor in fear as she looked at Roxas.

"You feel emotions…genuine emotions don't you?!" Roxas asked the cowering woman who nodded.

"You only acted the way you did out of fear of being discovered." Roxas said as she nodded again.

"But why go after me?" Roxas asked as Luxa looked at him.

"Because…I didn't want you near Namine…she is technically my…my…" Luxa started crying.

"Your what?" Roxas asked as he quietly suspected that she was playing him right into a double cross.

"My daughter." Luxa said as Roxas bolted upright.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" He asked.

"You cannot tell her this…but my other is the mother of her other…though (Chuckle)…neither of them even know her…or know that she exists." Luxa said with teary eyes.

"But how is my being near Namine so bad?" Roxas asked.

"Because that Lulu woman…she knows everything about, who my other is and who…Kairi's mother is." Luxa said, "I saw you near her and I already knew from Marluxia that you were close to Namine and I panicked…I didn't want you learning the truth from Lulu…please…don't tell her."

"I won't…you have my promise." Roxas said as Luxa smiled.

"If I know one thing about your other and his knack for making promises…I know that when either of you make a promise…you keep it." Luxa said as she started to get to her feet.

"One more question…" Roxas said, "…why did you threaten to kill her?"

"Because if she died…she would not fade into darkness but reunite with her other…Otherwise I couldn't kill her…I would be doing her a favor." Luxa said as Roxas nodded understandingly.

"I think it would probably be for the best if I didn't go back with you…I think I need some time alone for a while." Luxa said as Roxas smiled and nodded.

"See ya round…Roxas." She said over her shoulder as she walked off.

As she started to walk away Roxas noticed as a black feather floated down in front of him…and he suddenly realized what it meant.

"LUXA LOOK OUT!!" he shouted as she whirled back around only to have the Masamune run her through.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Roxas yelled as Sephiroth pulled the blade out of her and she fell limp to the ground.

"You should have kept your end of the bargain nobody." The One Winged Angel said as he turned towards Roxas who stood there stunned.

"Relax…she's out of your hair now…as am I." Sephiroth said with his sinister smile as he vanished in a bright blue light. Roxas quickly ran over to Luxa who was lying flat on her back. She began getting blurry and small pieces of her started to tear away…she was fading into darkness.

"Luxa." Roxas said as he knelt down beside her.

"Roxas…" she said with as much strength as she could muster as she grabbed his wrist.

"You must find…the room…of…" she winced.

"The room of what…the room of what?!" Roxas asked eagerly as she let go and gave one last look at Roxas.

"Thank you." She whispered as she faded away leaving only her blade lock and gunblade behind.

Roxas quietly grabbed the weapons and black portaled away to the Garden of Assemblage.

While there he rammed the blade lock into the ground so it was sticking straight up. He then somberly hung the gunblade by a strap around the holster to an empty keychain slot on the end of the hand guard on the blade lock as a memorial to her. He then heard a familiar voice behind him say…

"_My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."_

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber."_

"_Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely."_

"Genesis?" Roxas said as he turned to see Genesis in his crimson civvies.

"Loveless act four…I heard the entire conversation between you two…right before Sephiroth killed her." Genesis replied as Roxas went wide eyed.

"Genesis please…it was her last wish not to let Namine know." Roxas said as Genesis held up his hand.

"I give you my vow that I shall not utter a word to Namine…I came here for a different reason…I'm leaving Organization XIII…I know now that it is not for me…Xemnas's plans could threaten the worlds once again…I must meditate upon them…that and I must seek forth the will of the goddess." Genesis said as Roxas lowered his head. Then after a moment gave a sad smirk and recited…

"_My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow"_

To which Genesis smiled and replied…

"_My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess"_

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return…"_

And they both finished…

"…_To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

"Loveless acts three and five." Roxas said as Genesis smiled proudly and then bowed humbly.

"It has been both an honor and a pleasure knowing you Roxas…I pray the goddess that we meet again soon." Genesis said as he extended his wing and looked towards the sky.

"I am Cxoul no longer…I am Genesis Rhapsodos...the One Winged Rhapsody." He said and in one great beat of his wing he soared off into the sky where he vanished in a glowing white light.

"Goodbye Genesis…I will never forget you." Roxas said as he vanished in a black portal back to the town.

Roxas portaled back to the city wall where he found Cissnei and Axel waiting for him…Namine was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Namine?" Roxas asked as he looked around and Axel handed him back his robe.

"She just left…said something about that DiZ fellow." Cissnei replied.

"Oh…Cissnei I need to tell you something…" Roxas said as Cissnei tried to stop him.

"And I have something I've got to tell you too…" She said but Axel interrupted.

"I think I'll give you two some privacy." Axel said as he turned and black portaled away.

"You first Roxas." Cissnei said as Roxas cleared his throat.

"I know who I am now…I'm Sora's nobody…but that doesn't change anything really…I can still be me…I am my own entity…and no one and no nobody can change that." Roxas said as Cissnei smiled.

"There's more…I've decided to leave the Organization for good…which means that we can be together…like every brother and sister should…no matter if there is a real relation between them or not." Roxas said as Cissnei hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you Roxas…" Cissnei said as they broke the embrace, "…and I've got some news too…a few months ago, a man named Reeve Tuesti came to me and offered me a job as a member of a new organization he's formed called the World Regenesis Organization…they're a massive alliance of numerous worlds working together to rebuild the worlds devastated by the darkness a year ago."

"The job came with a house in a world called Edge…so in a week I'll be moving there…and I would love it if you could come too." Cissnei said as Roxas smiled and nodded eagerly then a sad look crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" Cissnei asked.

"It's just…I can't go directly with you…If I'm not with you the day you leave…go ahead without me…I'll try to find some way to get a message to you." Roxas said as he thought and Cissnei arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I can't just walk out on the Organization…I've got to cover my tracks…I'm not sure if Axel will help me but there is one person I know who can help…but I have a few things to deal with first." Roxas said as he thought of Forte. He then reached into his robe and pulled out the tiara from Vera and the copy of Loveless that Genesis had given him.

"In case we don't meet up before you leave…I want you to have these…they're gifts from a couple of friends of mine." Roxas said as Cissnei nodded and took them.

"I'll keep them safe Roxas." She said with a smile. "If you do make it…I'll be waiting in the Marketplace till two. Ok?"

Cissnei stood there for a moment and then pulled him into a hug.

"Be safe little brother." She whispered in his ear with a tear running down her face.

"So long as you're safer big sister." Roxas replied as they broke the embrace and Roxas donned his robe and portaled away with a smile.

"I'll be waiting…" She said as she turned to pick up what remained of her house.

* * *

**In the Hall of Rests and Pauses…**

Forte was playing his usual dreary tune as Roxas portaled in.

"FORTE!!" Roxas yelled causing the Organ to stop.

"Oh hello Roxas…you know if I didn't know better I'd say there was a sort of glow about you." Forte greeted.

"Forte…I need to ask a favor of you." Roxas said as the Organ leaned over slightly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know you can play loud enough to cause this castle to crumble…I need you to…destroy this place when I give you the signal…it will be a flash of light coming from the city." Roxas said as Forte leaned back in surprise, and then a sinister smile crept across his iron lips.

"What may I ask for?" Forte asked.

"To give me an opportunity to slip out during the confusion without their noticing until I'm long gone." Roxas replied as Forte thought for a moment.

"Well it just so happens that I have just the Opera to…shall I say…bring the house down?" Forte said with a sinister laugh as he then looked down at the small Keybearing nobody.

"But what, may I ask, brought on this decision?" He asked.

"Call it…a change of heart." Roxas said with a wink as Forte gasped with pleased surprise.

"You've solved the mysteries?!" Forte asked excitedly.

"The major ones…now I must find out how it is that I can wield the Keyblades." Roxas said as Forte nodded, "But wait…won't you get destroyed when this thing comes crashing down on you?"

"Roxas…it is every composer's dream to have their work performed…and to perform it in helping you as my last great act will be the grandest finale that I could hope for." Forte said with a smile.

"You have been an excellent accompanist…I prey you find the tune that fills your soul." Forte said as Roxas nodded and black portaled away as Forte began playing his music dramatically.

"I suppose…" Forte said after a moment as Riku emerged from behind the pipes again, "…that you will be waiting for him in the city?"

"Indeed I will…" Riku said as he placed a red glowing rose shaped gem on the organ's music stand above the keyboard.

"What's this?" Forte asked.

"When the Organization members burst in down here to try and stop you…you can use this to make a quick getaway back to your homeworld." Riku said as the Organ smiled.

"It has been an honor Riku." Forte said as Riku nodded and portaled away.

* * *

**End Chapter 14.**

It's almost over…there is at least…one…chapter…left!!

Also…Luxa's identity and the reason behind her madness was quite a surprise wasn't it?

For those of you who have read or are reading what has been written (as of this writing) of my other prequel Fic Reunion: Birth By Sleep…and those of you who have read Reunion…should know who Kairi's mother is and should piece it together quite easily.

But please leave the answer out of your reviews...


	15. Another Side, Another Story, Deep Dive

**STOP!!**

Before you read this chapter make sure that you have re-read Chapter 14...there was previously an Author's note there and it has been since replaced by the current chapter.

I don't want ya'll going "WTH have I missed?!"

* * *

**1/2 day remaining…**

Roxas was walking through the city near "Memory's Skyscraper" towards the alleyways as he passed Axel leaning against one of the buildings.

"Your mind's made up?" Axel asked as he passed.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me?" Roxas said as he came to a halt, "I have to know."

"But do you have to leave?" Axel asked as Roxas remained silent, "If you leave, Xemnas will hunt you down and bring you back…or worse."

Roxas remained silent as he lowered his head slightly.

"You should stay in the city for a while after I leave Axel…it'll be safer for you that way." Roxas said without looking as Axel started to get really worried.

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel said, "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

Roxas looked slightly over his shoulder, "No one would miss me," he said as he walked on and through a black portal.

"That's not true." Axel said as Roxas vanished.

"I would."

* * *

**A Few Minutes later…**

"So, it's a happy ending for everyone." Forte said grimly as he sat in the dark silence of his chamber.

"Enchantment…broken, and Forte fades into the background, no longer important…no longer needed…" He said as he then noticed a bright light coming from the city…Roxas's signal…and his face scrunched up with anger…

"**I! THINK! NOT!"**

Suddenly the castle started to shake violently from the powerful strength of Forte's music with all the stops pulled out. The glass in the windows in the chamber shattered and entire chunks of stone started falling all throughout the castle.

"NOW IT IS TIME FOR MY OPERA TO BE HEARD…BY ALL WITHIN THIS WORLD OF NOTHINGNESS!!" He cackled over the music as the castle started to take serious damage and after a short while Xemnas black portaled down to the chamber.

"**FORTE!!" **He shouted as the Organ just glared at him and started flinging the green measures of music at him in an effort to slow him down.

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DE-CRESCENDO INTO PIANISSIMO!!" Forte challenged with a maniacal cackle amidst the flashing green lights within the chamber as the other members, sans Axel and Roxas, portaled in.

"SUPERIOR!!" Demyx shouted, "THE KEYBOARD!!"

Xemnas started charging forward against the powerful blasts of wind from the mighty instrument. But he was being watched by Forte the whole time and as Xemnas reached the steps, Forte laughed as the rose gem started to glow brighter and in a powerful flash of crimson red light, Forte vanished from the castle and returned to his own world.

It was now quiet.

The other members breathed a short sigh of relief but then scrambled off to make sure the castle didn't fall down on them.

* * *

**Near "the Brink of Despair…"**

Roxas could hear the music from down below. He then saw the bright red flash from the chamber and smiled as he pulled the hood over his head.

"Bravo Maestro…bravo." He said as he turned and walked back towards Memory's Skyscraper.

As he reached the center of the square, a veritable army of Neoshadow heartless appeared around him.

"_Where did these come from?!" _Roxas thought as he summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and then proceeded to start cutting them down in piles.

After a while he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and after knocking away a few heartless looked up at the top of the skyscraper and saw a white haired teenager in black organization robes with a black blindfold on around his eyes.

"_Maybe he's where these guys are coming from!" _Roxas thought as he charged forward towards the skyscraper and in a leap started running up the towering building. He then hurled Oblivion up towards the figure that miraculously caught it and leaped down towards him.

They passed by each other as they flew in their opposite directions as Roxas leapt off and they landed back to back. The heartless all vanished simultaneously as they touched the ground and the two instantly did a spinning jump to where they were facing each other. After a very brief moment of exchanging blows with the Keyblades Roxas finally knocked the white haired one onto the floor.

"Why?! Why do you have the Keyblade?" the warrior asked.

Roxas was in no mood to talk and replied with a curt; "Shut up!" as he swung the Keyblade at him and the warrior made a savage swing with Oblivion at him. The warrior simultaneously blocked the blow and knocked Roxas away to the ground causing Roxas's hood to get knocked back in the process.

The warrior climbed up and walked over towards Roxas…he was just stunned and would come around any moment now. The warrior held Oblivion like a dagger and stabbed it into the ground by the young nobody's head. The warrior was then surprised when Roxas started pulling himself up.

Roxas groaned as he grabbed Oblivion and pulled himself up. He then charged at the warrior who leapt out of the way. The warrior quickly fired a sphere of dark energy towards Roxas but the Keyblade wielder swiftly cut through it and started swinging at the warrior who leapt out of the way and landed in front of the skyscraper.

"Quit fooling around." Roxas yelled as the warrior smirked.

"What's wrong, Sora?" The warrior taunted as Roxas's eyes widened, "Are you done already? Pretty pathetic."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's losing." Roxas yelled angrily but then moved his hand towards his mouth in surprise at the outburst.

"You really are his nobody." The warrior said as he looked towards the ground, "I guess I have to trust DiZ."

Roxas was getting very annoyed.

"Why do you keep talking about him?! I'm myself!" Roxas yelled as he recalled Oathkeeper to his hand.

"I'm me!"He yelled and charged the warrior who blocked with a form of the reflect spell. Then the warrior collapsed to his knees with a grunt of anguish as he clutched his side in pain.

"You can't beat me, no matter how much you try!" Roxas taunted as the warrior looked up towards him.

"I guess so…" he said as he looked towards the ground "Looks like I'll have to do it."

"Do what?" Roxas asked somewhat nervously as the warrior slowly started to stand up.

"The power sitting within my heart…" The warrior said as he stood up and removed the blindfold, "The power suppressed by my heart…If I were to be someone else…"

Then he screamed in anger as suddenly a massive explosion of dark energy erupted from around the warrior as Roxas shielded himself. As the blast faded Roxas lowered his hands and gasped at what he saw. The warrior had been replaced by a much taller man with white hair, a darker skin tone, and yellowish eyes…he was almost the spitting image of Xemnas. Behind him hovered a hideous heartless like beast.

Roxas backed off one step in a combination of fear and awe of the sudden change.

Suddenly his foe vanished in a blink of black energy and reappeared mere inches in front of him. The beast suddenly grabbed him with both hands and lifted him up into the air as he could feel himself falling more and more unconscious as every second passed. Roxas could feel himself drop the Keyblades which hit the ground with a clang and vanished. Oathkeeper vanished in a flash of light and Oblivion vanished in a small cloud of dark energy.

"The Power of Darkness." The warrior said as Roxas finally fell unconscious and the strange creature dropped him to the floor.

The creature disappeared as the warrior stood over him for a moment. The warrior then turned away from a black portal that formed in front of the skyscraper, and pulled the hood over his head. Then a man in strange robes with his head wrapped in red bandages revealing only one eye and his mouth emerged from the portal.

"He sensed Sora…" The warrior said without looking as the man in red looked over the boy on the ground.

"Did he say that he hated Sora?" The man asked, "What a joke. A nobody cannot feel emotion. If he were to meet Sora…That might be different."

"Then what do we do with him?" the warrior asked as he turned towards the man.

"For our plans to succeed…he must not remember anything about the previous year…erase his memories and bring him with us." The man said as he turned away. The warrior proceeded to kneel down and place his hand over the nobody's forehead. A strange glow of energy appeared between his hand and Roxas's head for a moment.

"When he becomes one with Sora…the spell I just cast will brake…though it will be of no consequence…because Sora won't know or remember anything of Roxas." The warrior said as he picked up the nobody and followed the red bandaged man through the portal which closed immediately after they passed through it.

Unbeknownst to them Axel had seen…but not heard, the whole thing and emerged from the shadows as the portal closed.

He thought long and hard for a while.

"Should I tell the others? Should I go after them? Or should I do nothing…Oh Roxas…what will become of you?" Axel asked himself as he looked up towards the sky.

"Where did Roxas say he found Namine initially?" Axel asked himself then he remembered.

"Oh yeah…Twilight Town…his birth place…well…if it's what it takes to see him again…" Axel said as he portaled away to the castle to tell the others.

* * *

**Day 1…**

A blond spiky haired boy groaned as he slowly sat straight up in bed…he just had the weirdest dream about some boy named Sora.

"Another dream about him…" he said as he turned towards the window at the sound of the station clock tower bells ringing in the distance. He silently opened the windows as the bells continued tolling.

His name was Roxas…he is an average fifteen year old boy living in a world called Twilight Town…he usually pals around with three of his fellow teenagers; Hayner, Pence, and Olette…and this is the only life he's known.

…or at least…the only life he can remember anyway.

* * *

**End Chapter 15.**

Well I hoped you enjoyed the story and keep coming back for more from Star Tours Traveler…

I would like to take this opportunity to thank Square Enix and Disney for creating the Kingdom Hearts series. Square Enix for the Final Fantasy series. All of you reviewers for being so patient and so generous with your positive reviews, and I hope you enjoy everything else I write in the future.

Next up; the exciting completion of, Reunion: Birth by Sleep…


	16. Epilogue

A/N: But wait there's more…

* * *

Seven days had passed since that great battle in Hollow Bastion between a mysterious blond haired boy and a silver haired witch that controlled gravity.

But the only one in town who remembered it was currently sitting in the marketplace with two suitcases on the bench next to her. She was sitting in her usual navy blue business suit with light blue dress shirt and matching navy blue tie.

She checked her watch; 1:57 p.m.

She sat back and sighed slightly. She glanced at the book with the word "Loveless" on the cover that was peeking out of her bag.

Then suddenly there was a flash of light from a little bit above and behind one of the shops.

Apparently she was the only one who noticed it.

She glanced at her watch again; 1:58 p.m.

She finally got up and grabbed her bags and headed towards the steps just as she saw a spiky brown haired boy accompanied by what appeared to be a dog and a large duck.

She looked at him curiously as she approached…he felt familiar to her somehow. As she passed the brown haired boy glanced at her and nonchalantly said…

"Hi Cissnei…uh!" he said as they all stopped and turned towards each other with confused looks on their faces.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I don't know…it just came naturally to me." The boy said as Cissnei looked at him curiously.

"Well since you know my name…what would yours be?" she asked as the boy smiled.

"I'm Sora…and this is Donald and Goofy." The boy introduced as the name Sora rang in her head like she was standing next to a bell. But she knew what it meant and smiled at its meaning.

"Well Sora, I hate to run…but I have to go." She said with a sigh.

"Oh…ok…hey will we be seeing you around here often?" Sora asked hopefully.

"No I'm afraid not…I've gotten a job in another world." She replied with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Well, Goodbye then, I hope we run into each other sometime soon…" Sora said with a smile as he turned and started walking away, then he waved to her one last time and yelled…

"…and be safe!"

"So long as you're safer!!" she yelled back with a smile as she turned and walked up the steps then paused as she reached the top and turned just in time to see him heading towards the stairs leading down towards the dwellings.

A tear ran down her cheek as she smiled and whispered…

"Goodbye little brother…"

As the words left her lips the boy paused and turned to her with a smile, and for a split second she could see the spiky haired blond within him smiling back.

She smiled back at him as another tear ran down her cheek and whispered as the light of a gummy ship transporter slowly appeared around her…

"Goodbye…Roxas."

And with that she vanished from the world…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**...In Reunion II.**


End file.
